Starlight love
by Gears2727
Summary: This is a story of how an older Jack survives in the cold universe as well as how she meets up again with Riddick. Will his cold intensity and logic turn her away from him? or will he show her how to be stronger?.. As well as show her the type of love she has longed to finally obtain from him?


**Starlight love**

Chapter 1

Kyra stood up from her crounching position that was against the billboard that hung over the grocery store named Galaxy, on the planet C18. A planet that held little water and air, that was full of dust and smoke, there were little pepole that would come to the dangerous, toxic as well as barely lifeless planet but the ones that did come was all men. Mostly shady business men who needed to stay out of sight along with serious murderers along with rapist. The two men that she was intently listening too at the moment were both put into the category of the shady men that inhabited the planet.

" Listen i think the best option is for me to back out of all of this Tony...there's just too much heat."

The tall black haired man that was heavyset said as he looked about to pop. He had sweat pouring from his face and Kyra wasnt sure if it was from being nervous or from his out of shape body. He was not her issue though. The shorter and much thinner man with gray lines in his black hair looked deadly with his sleek yet shady features and his still atlethic looking body was. He seemed cautious and seemingly scanned the parking lot before responding.

" Lets head over to the Casino and talk more about this on the way."

The older man suggested and the fat one nodded and pulled out a cigar and lit it walking slowly towards there cars.

" Ya know Tony, i always have told the gang you were the reasonable one and that i could trust ya so thanks for being a true pal."

The fat man said with a chuckle at the end of his words sounding relived. It was midnight and darkness almost consumed them if not for the streetlights that gave off a dim light. Still Kyra watched her target and noticed that he didnt start moving towards the car until the big man walked ahead of him. That's when she saw the glint of the gun as her target pulled it out completely, pointing it at the robust man in front of him and took the shot. The big man fell quickly to the floor and she growled as she aimed and fired as well and watched as the grey haired man fell to the floor. She looked around and heard nothing before climbling down the overhang and swung onto a flagpole and then shimmied down the gutter pipe and landed on the ground sliently. She pulled out her black bag and unraveled it as she kept her senses aware of her surroundings and tried to ignore the fat mans body and how his blood was pooling out from him. Those things used to frighten and disgust her but not so much anymore...now it simply made her uncomfortable and that was that. She bagged her dead target and left the other one for the police, She dragged the body to her black Bmw6000 which she purchased illegally and stashed it in the trunk as she made her way through the dark streets and tried to get the feeling of chills that she had disappear. She had traveled to many planets by the age of 19 years old and had learned many things at such a young age...Mostly though...she remembered him.

" Riddick.."

She whispered into the night as she drove on to her destination. She had a different life back then...she used to be helpless,...her parents were drug addicts and sold everything thing for there habit. On top of that they starved her and beat her and were all around ugly and heartless pepole that had mindless sex and were never prepared to have a child. One day when she was fourteen years old, she decided she had enough after her meth head father had her go on a "Run" as he called it. It bascially meant that she was going to go to another disgusting and nasty dealers home or worst to a horrible corner on a street that no little girls should ever travel too alone. She looked at her fat father who was yelling at no one once again as he was too high to know better on the couch of their one room apartment. Her mother had went out to work, she made okay money as she was a prositute and a drug addict so nothing ever bothered her even her own damaged child. She remembered rushing to her makeshift bed which was simply three towels thrown together as bedding. She picked up her little pink bag which held all of her belongings as her family moved so much and had so many break in's from other druggies or the K36 police. K36 was the planet she was born on and a planet that entered earths solar system, it had the right amount of life on the planet and other than freak lighting storms and unbealivable blizzards it was almost like earth or at least thats what it said in the history books. She went into the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. Her heart was pounding as she opened the bathroom cabinet and avoided a black widow spider that had made its home there. She reached inside and grabbed a shampoo bottle that was hers and quickly unscrewed the top as she reached into it and pulled out the small wad of hundreds she had stolen from her parents the day before. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown,blondish hair was long and had split ends...she would of cut it if her mother hadnt taken her scissors and then never returned them in about four months even though she pleaded to her. Her bright green eyes were dark and looked almost black to her, she was skinny...almost sickly skinny and she felt her stomach growl out loudly at her for reminding it that it was empty.

"Audrey.."

She whispered her name to herself as if it was replusive in the mirror and then tried to smile but it didnt work, she was frightened and felt totally alone. She knew no one her age would try something as stupid as running away but then again most kids her age didnt have to put up with what she too and she was too miserble and angry to care where she ended up...it had to be better than here. She was smart and she knew it, she had a plan just not a destination but that would come in time.

" Jack.."

She said to herself with more confidence and took a deep breath as she walked out of the bathroom and up to her father who glared at her with those deep dark unpassionate, unloving eyes of his.

" Go on and get this to Grove little bitch and come back soon, ya got that?"

He snapped at her and threw an envelope at her chest with a curled lip on his face as he spit onto the floor and then slowly laid back on the worn down chair that they had found on the street, she watched his eyes slowly roll back in his head and in one second he was out like a light. She glared at him and looked over at the pills and razors along with cocaine on the table in front of her. She thought for a moment about slicing his neck, or maybe just cutting him a few times and teaching him a lesson, then even comtemplated giving up on her hope of escaping at all and thought maybe she should just go do what he wanted. Finally after a few minutes and after all of the horrible memories of what her parents put her through, what he put her through all she could do was shake her head in anger as her tears rolled down her cheeks and she slowly retreated out of the apartment, holding onto the envelope filled with a few hundreds before she walked to the corner of her shitty street and waited for the star bus to arrive and get her to the space shuttle.

Chapter 2

She got onto the high powered bus and simply sat in back ignoring everyone and waited and waited as it took an hour to finally arrive at the shuttle. She pulled on her bag as she exited the bus and saw the massive building that was full of different types of shuttles and aircrafts. She entered the large automatic glass doors and tried to not touch anyone as she became caught up in a large crowd of pepole for a few minutes and then saw they all began to form lines to go through the security check. Two autobots stood at each machine and there laser eyes went up and down checking each person that went through them for weapons, drugs or explosives. She watched them with interest until she reached the gate herself.

" Please remove all metal, all weapons and foreign objects."

The masculine robot demanded as it looked down at her with its laser eyes running its scan. She removed her metal necklace that she made a few years back. Then when the robot told her she entered through the gates and exhaled when the robot handed her, her pink bag and she searched around the shuttle for awhile looking at the departure and arrival times and what planets they were for. Almost all the planets on the electronic board, she had no idea about and was too unsure of until finally her eyes landed on a planet that she knew and had heard of. It was called "Mecca" and from what she heard it was a simple yet beauitful planet that was mostly habitated by religious and peaceful pepole. She seen a beauitful Church in a magazine once that was on planet Mecca, it seemed like a great place to start a new and exciting life. She saw the depature was leaving in one hour and it was already nightfall...she quickly got in line to pay for her shuttle ticket. After twenty minutes of bored and anxious waiting, she finally was face to face with the shuttle attendant. She had long pink hair and a beauitful face yet she looked at her with unease and it threw Audrey off at first.

" One ticket for New Mecca please."

Audrey asked timidly and the pink haired employee looked down at her and looked behind her.

" Honey where is your parents?"

She asked and Audrey shook her head quickly and saw the pepole in line behind her were waiting anxiously and watching the scene in front of them unfold.

" No you dont understand, my parents dropped me off here they spoke with someone on the phone and asked if i could receive a ticket on my own and they said i could."

Audrey lied speaking rapidly and and felt a little nauseous as she knew what was going to happen next. The woman looked at her and then smiled sweetly down at her glancing over at who Audrey assumed was her manager.

" Give me one second hun and we will figure this out kay?"

The woman said kindly and with reassuring words but Audrey did not feel reassured at all, she knew they would report her to the police and then it was right back to her abusive and drug ridden family. NO! she mentally screamed to herself and pushed a man on the side of her over as she walked quickly away and made sure to get in the middle of a crowd as she manuvered her way away from the ticket station and towards the New Mecca shuttle. After following the signs and asking two pepole who were not employee's she made her way over to the enterance of the shuttle and at that point began looking for employee doors. She found two that were connected and she heard someone comming down the long hallway and was lucky enough to see a rolling table with a cloth over it and hid inside of it and lifted the cloth up just an inch to watch a man with shiny black shoes come up to the doors and put in his security passcode. The door beeped and automatically opened she saw the man walk in and thankfully swung the door so it opened widely enough, just so she had the right amount of time to slip inside. She saw luggage upon luggage and huge boxes cluttering the massive warehouse. She gasped as she saw three men about to see her and jumped back in a corner that was covered by more boxes and was thankful for that. Her heart was pounding she knew she shouldnt be doing this, it was wrong...but she couldnt stop herself now. New Mecca is where she wanted to go so dammit she was going to sneak onto this ship! Very, very slowly and cautious she moved around the warehouse avoiding many pepole on the way and feeling as if in any second she was going to get caught. Finally she saw three passage ways to the outside and onto the airstrip. She grinned as she saw one open doorway that said 236 on top of it and remembered the exit number that was on the entrance for the New Mecca shuttle.

She looked out onto the airstrip and felt panic and dread as she seen workers all over the strip and she only had twenty minutes to figure out a way onto the craft! Thats when her eyes read the label of the box in front of her that read: EMPLOYEE'S CLOTHES. She smiled again and thought of God and that maybe she had come so far for a reason and that she was going to make it. She opened the box roughly ripping the top in shreads and she was happy that she had background noise, men were working on a piece of metal and using there lasers which gave off a beastly sound. She made sure the coast was clear as she found a small jumpsuit and pulled it on over her clothes and made sure to grab the bright green earmuffs. She took two deep breaths and then walked calmly down the long cluttered aisles before reaching the outside. An extremely loud sound started from one of the ships and she watched as all the workers backed up towards her and some were yelling at one another. She saw the big brown ship that had the number she needed on it to know that was the ship going to New mecca! She nodded at one worker that came next to her making sure her eyes didnt meet his and that he could not get a good look at her face and then back stepped her way away from the ten workers who began chatting with one another as well as huddling close to be able to hear as the shuttle that was about to take off attachment's were disconnecting. Audrey felt panic hit her once again as she walked up next to the massive brown ship, she looked up and saw passengers still bording the shuttle and tried to focus on how to get in it, taking her time slightly as she knew the shuttle wouldnt be leaving excatly on time. She kept her eyes on the workers that were still talking as the shuttle began to power up and smoke along with fire started to rise up from under it. She kept trying latches to doors and kept finding that they wouldnt open! She groaned and in anger and fusteration slammed her fists on the shuttle and heard the door being locked as all the passengers had entered the ship by now. She gave up at that point and felt the engine of the shuttle as well as the ground start to shake. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she backed up slowly away from the ship and tried to calm her mind as she knew she could try another ship tonight even if it was to an unknown planet...or she could possibly get a hotel and hope that someone would buy her a shuttle ticket if she begged them. Thats when her eyes landed on a small circular door and she didnt even need to think as she ran to it and gasped as it opened!

She looked inside and seen that it was a large pipe and she stopped herself thinking what if it held the fuel for the ship? or had water in it? It was a pipe afterall and wasnt meant for a human to be inside of and she felt uneasy as she knew she could be dead by the end of the trip, but even with fear in her heart. She felt a warm feeling in her heart as well and almost as if it was telling her it would be alright. So she sucked up her fears and hurried inside closing the door and heard the snap of the lock as darkness and humid air hit her. The only light that was in the pipe was a small green light that began blinking rapidly, she felt the rumble of the ship and felt sharp waves of fear crash over her as she stumbled in the pipe to open her bag that she had on her shoulder, unzipping it and felt around for her flashlight. Upon finding it she switched it on and the tunnel like pipe lit up and she held on to its big ridges as she climbed up it slowly and after an hour she was sweating and starting to feel dehyrated and so hot! She felt weak as well and was confident that she was going to die in a huge hot pipe that was soon going to suffocate her or kill her with whatever dangerous toxin was waiting to be deployed.

She crawled and pulled her way up the pipe until finally it was stable and attached to even ground. she crawled and crawled until finally she hit a wall she pushed with all her might to move it or even dent it but to no avail but she did notice that it was a huge fan that was netted. She relaxed for a few minutes then thinking how to get out of the dark suffocating tomb and regretted even getting in the damn thing. Her stomach growled and her throath became dry. She felt like crying she looked at her watch and saw they had only been in space for four hours! New Mecca was days away and all of the passengers and most likely the pilot were right now in cryo sleep so no one would even hear her cries for help. She began to panic and opened her pink bag and went through all of her belongings and didnt find any sharp objects she could use to cut her way out. All she had was two more pairs of clothes, a can of nuts and her bathroom supplies, she felt defeated and began crying once again while her hand kept touching her mothers can of cheap Star hairspray and a lighter. She picked them up with weak hands and felt the oxygen leaving the pipe and she tried to even her breathing to save what little air was left. She didnt even know if the pipe was simply made into the wall of the shuttle and that all she would hit when she opened the thing was a wall and wires but maybe...just maybe it wasnt. She knew she was already going to die, so she opened the can of spray and pointed it towards the plastic pipe and scooted back as far away as she could and then pressed the spray top and smelt and heard the nasty smelling spray come out. With a shaky hand she slowly lit the lighter and brought it up in front of the spraycan and cried out as the flame that came out of it terrified her and she had to turn her head away as the smell of burning plastic, smoke as well as fire came her way and she knew she wasnt able to breath well and tried to finish the job and not cough her lungs out.

Chapter 3

She felt herself blacking out and cried out feeling such anger and pain in her soul as she threw the can and lighter to the floor and took her flashlight as she tried to push through the smoke, she felt around for any sign that she put a hole in the plastic and for a minute she thought she didnt but then her hands hit hot plastic! She pulled her hand back and determined she quickly opened her bag and pulled out her white huge shirt that was her fathers and ripped it in half feeling her lungs on fire and coughed again hoarsely as she tied the ripped shirt that was now in two around both hands and then found the hole again it was bigger than she imagined and she watched as the smoke began flowing out of the pipe and also she felt cold...air? She poked her head out of the hole and saw that she was in a very dim lighted room that held various things she thanked the lord and pulled her way out of the damned pipe. The first thing she noticed about the cool temperatured room was the huge bold letters on the wall that read: HUNTER GRAZER. She thought it was a funny name for a ship but more than that she was starving and thirsty!

She saw there was boxes as well as various things lying around the room even a steel desk! She laughed and began tearing through the boxes uncaring about the damage but made sure not to damage anyones property other than the packaging. She found bottles of Wine and because she felt as if she were dying of thirst she jugged it, feeling the warm feeling surround her and smiled as she rummaged some more and managed to find bread and some sort of strange dressing along with a pillow and two large blankets that looked as if they were made for a queen size bed! She made her bed and then ate the bread and cheese dressing before shutting her flashlight off and let the hum of the ship and her idea's of the future lull her to sleep.

Chapter 3

Kyra snapped out of her thoughts of her past as she pulled up to a wreakage of a small house that had been abandoned years upon years ago. She pulled the car up to a stop and saw the light in the house and the shadows that accompanied it. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and saw that her long wavy black hair that she pulled up into a ponytail was comming undone and fixed it quickly. She had come a long way from who she was...a little lost girl that felt helpless. She was beauitful with her tan toned skin and her bright green eyes along with her full lips, she was sexy but dangerous too. She had made a business as well as a reputation for herself just for being dangerous. She walked up the chipped and cracked cement steps of the house and she didnt even have to knock as the door opened and a huge muscled black man met her. She knew him from previous encounters and nodded at him as she passed him to enter, she walked into the living room the floorboards were comming up out of the floor and there was no furniture only ripped paintings on the wall.

" KYRA!"

A mans deep and raspy voice yelled over to her and she turned to look at him. This mans name was Casey lotus and he was an overly rich and revengeful man. He was slightly overweight and was in his sixties, Even for an elderly man she could see the blood lust in his eyes and it unnerved her. For five months now she had been given assaination jobs from Casey and in her opinion. He was a cold and greedy man who wanted power and money, She didnt mind though as long as he didnt fuck her around and kept his end of the deals which he had and so she continued working for him.

" Hello Mr. Loctus, the task is finished and is in the trunk."

She said calmly and watched the pig's eyes go up and down her body with a smirk on his chubby face.

" Perfect as always Kyra..."

He laughed and then took a glass liquor bottle that looked so out of place in the poor looking room. Pouring a bit in a glass and another bodyguard slash bitch boy brought over a wooden smoke box. She watched the fat fuck pull out a cigar and it reminded her of the man that got cut down tonight for wanting out of whatever little side business her target and him had conducted. She never asked questions except if it suited her and she never backed out of a job with the exception of killing no one elderly or young.

" Do you want some my sexy siren? By the way i love the leather you wear on your mission its very...well enticing."

He slurred out huskily and it made her cringe. He had his eyes on her since she started working for him and she was fine with his eyes on her when he thought she wasnt looking but no one dared to hit on her in such an insulting way. She usually wore jeans and a shirt in the daytime but on her jobs black was the best color and as far as the tight leather pants and a strapless leather top that showed her cleavage very well. She found that her suit helped in her fighting as it gave her flexibility and helped her not sweat along with her customizing it with hidden pockets for storing weapons it was the perfect outfit. She walked over to him with a half smile and he glared at his other bodyguard signaling for him to leave as he leaned in and stood up from the broken sofa grinning.

" Listen to me Mr. Loctus..i am a very busy woman and i must be going now, i respectfully am going to turn down your drink because i am a real woman and will not be treated in such a manner understand?"

She said assertatively to him with a hint of anger in her voice and just as she expected he backed up from her and sat down again making sure his black and purple suit wasnt wrinkled and she growled low. He looked up at her and nodded then signaled for the black bodyguard to grab the suitcase, the man brought it over to her and she checked it, seeing that it was right she looked at Casey again.

" Where are the keys to my new ride darling?"

She asked him sweetly but inside she just wanted to leave and get off of the dead planet she was currently on then find somewhere to stay and take a brake for while from her job. Casey grinned and reached into his expensive jacket and pulled out keys before he walked over to her and put them in her hand. She nodded and said goodbye quickly to him and was about to walk out the door when he had to speak again.

" Kyra what new number do you have? i have to get in contact with you for other jobs right hun?"

He asked her and she exhaled sharply as she turned towards him wanting to tell him that she was done with him and that was that. Instead she decided that explaining all would take too much time and that she would just lie. Normally she would pay for cheap cell phones and then throw them away so the authorities couldnt track her...or bounty heads for that matter.

" I do not have a new phone at the moment but i have your digits and i will call you when i get my new number."

She said and saw his nod as well as his piggish eyes that went up and down her arrogantly, as if he had a right. She left quickly out of the broken down house and was pleased to find a suped up GT Mustang in the driveway and a beauitful one at that, it was red with gold tinting on it.

" At least he got it right.."

Kyra whispered unlocking the doors and got inside making sure her suitcase of money was secured next to her. Before starting the car and in a hast sped out of the driveway and onto the highway, on the way to retreive her aircraft and get off this rock. She tried to ignore the silence of the night as she drive on and saw a sign that read: 4 miles to SUPERNOVA WAY. Kyra sighed she couldnt wait to get back to her small yet homey like ship. She sped on and as she saw the lights for the the shuttle base that was two miles, to the right of her. Her mind wandered back to the Hunter Grazer and how she transformed herself...She remembered being in the dim lighted storage room and when she woke up finally feeling rested as the five hours before she laid down in the cool room she spent four hours in a dark extremely hot enclosed pipe. She glared at the burned up pipe that had a huge hole in it from when she burned her way out of it. She began looking for more food in the different types of boxes and instead found a circle mirror along with more wine and ten bottles of water. She gasped when she seen them and instantly opened one gulping it down. She didnt know what she was going to do when she finally got to New Mecca but she knew she couldnt travel on the planet looking as she did now. She saw the mens shaving kit in one of the boxes that also had a gun, she pulled it out and pointed it, it was a pure gold gun it looked like a 32 milimeter. She had some knowledge of guns because of her crazy childhood. She pointed it in the dimly lit room and the wine was still in her system as she suddenly saw her drunk abusive father in front of her yelling at her that she was worthless and not worth anyones time. Angry hot tears burned down her face as her hand shaked continuiously.

" Im not worthless...i am more than you could ever be you sick fuck!"

She yelled and wanted so badly to pull the trigger but she knew better and threw the gun agaisnt the wall. She choaked up her tears and opened the kit up, taking out the automatic razor and took out the bowl she found in a box and poured some of her left over water into it. She set up the mirror on a box and then slowly began cutting her hair, her long strands of hair fell to the floor one by one until there was no more and she tried to cut it as short as possible. After a few hours and after she found a pair of black baggy pants and a black short sleeved shirt and looked at herself in the mirror...she looked like a boy but...her face gave away a little hint of a female and that problem she could only fix by acting masculine. She smirked as she noticed the door that lead out to the rest of the ship. She knew it could be a problem if she snuck out into the ship, someone might be awake...there might even be a security system. She thought about it for a few more minutes but then she thought of food and huffed. She was hungry once again and there was no more food, fuck it she thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the door, grabbing onto the handle. It made a loud noise as it slid into the side pocket of the door frame.

Chapter 4

There was a long steel hallway, she walked through it and moved slowly into the bigger room that was what looked like a control room. She saw nothing of value and moved in front of another door and realxed herself as she opened it. It opened quickly and she saw the room was dark with only a few blinking lights and something that shined through the darkness it looked like a...microwave! She grinned as she stepped inside it quickly and then gasped as the lights came on and to her dismay, she saw that there were seven tubes and she cursed as she saw each of the seven pepole enclosed in each tube. Cyro sleep was a testy advance in technology, pepole loved the idea of flying and sleeping until they arrived at there destination but it was dangerous if you didnt have the right ship. She was about to turn away and leave the room when she noticed a very large man that looked tightly restrained in a clear glass looking container. She knew they all were in a deep rem sleep and so she let her curiousity get the best of her. She walked over to the man seeing that he was bald and quite big, full of muscles and gasped in shock as she saw how tightly restrained he was. He had a black blindfold over his eyes and a bit? It resembled an animal bit that was used to stop dogs from bitting pepole. She looked at the case around him and saw in bold red letters it read:

DANGEROUS INMATE.

She put her hand on the glass and looked more closely at him, he looked vaugely handsome but very dangerous as his box stated.

" I wonder what you did to deserve this?.."

She whispered out loud and suddenly the criminal tried to stand up knocking around the container a bit. She gasped and backed up towards the wall and watched as he suddenly then relaxed and sat back down his arm muscles flexed and he seemed to be looking right at her. She gulped and looked around unsure about what to do and glanced at the man once more before retreating the room and then continued her search for food. She finally found the emergency food supply that was not in the kitchen there was no kitchen apparently. She lifted as many snacks and water as she could and went back to the storage room. She fell asleep for a few hours and then woke up and went through more pepoles belongings to pass time. At that moment she was desperately wanting her own cyro chamber if to only pass the time! Suddenly loud alarms came on and she had to cover her ears.

" ALERT!"

" ALERT!"

The computer kept repeating over and over. The ship suddenly began shaking violently and she had to hold on to something, she felt the ship start to turn and she felt her feet come up from off the ground just before she slammed into the wall harshly. She regained her balance and knew she couldnt stay in the room she was in. She made her way over to the door and opened it. The ship rocked again so sharply that she fell out onto the hallway floor, her green eyes scanned every inch of the hallway and she quickly began to go room to room trying to find a safe small crevice. She felt the ship turn and wobble and it was difficult to stand up for too long with the massive craft's movements.

" DISCARDING BAY 7"

The computer voice said suddenly just as she opened a small door in one of the rooms and saw it was full of wires and cables it didnt look safe. Right after the voice stopped she felt the ship rumbling and it felt as if part of the ship had been dumped, her answer came as she glanced out of the small window in the room she was occupaning. There was fire all around the ship as it was hitting an atmostsquere but they couldnt of reached New Mecca yet could they? She wondered to herself and cried out in shock as she saw part of the ship float deeper into space. They was no time to lose she thought and crammed her body into the little cubby hole full of cables and hoped she didnt get shocked as she shut the small door and tried to control her breathing.

Chapter 5

Kyra remember that trip well, it was terrifying and if she would of known what was to occur she would of rather stayed on the K36 but...then again..meeting him was the best experiance of her life as much as she hated admitting it. The aircraft did crash on an unknown planet that had three suns and yet under its sandy ground laid blood thirsty creatures that awaited the darkness...,After the pilot Caroline found her hiding in her ship's cables. She got to meet all of them and she still remembered all of them Imam and his boys who were all holy and were extremely spirtual along with Johns and the loud rich man Richard but she espesically remembered Caroline and Shazza who were two of the bravest women she had ever met. Then there was Riddick, he was an escaped convict that was dubbed the worst of the worst, she remembered there eyes meeting for the first time. She was standing in the wreakage that once was the cyro sleep chamber. She was looking at everyone who looked lost and stunned. Caroline was still sobbing over her captain who in the crash got stabbed in the chest with a metal beam. Her eyes went to a tall semi toned man who claimed to be a cop of some unknown planet, she looked at his boots and hair..he didnt look like a cop but he did look very shady she knew the type well. His eyes kept moving and he was clenching his fists as if he was anxious. She shook her head and saw the restrained man that she saw before but this time his blindfold was off and his eyes met hers after a few moments of her staring opening at him. His eyes shined like pools of silver in the dark corner he was stuck too, he grinned at her and she gasped softly then ignored him or tried too...he seemed like a real man and maybe he was the perfect man to learn from. If it wasnt for him, all of them would of died, the night came and then the creatures came five hundred at a time. Riddick was partly an animal himself and she learned that after watching him fight and simply watching him stand still yet his guard was always up. After a few hours Riddick was released, Johns who was his guardian of sorts decided to let him go so he could help us get the ship working again. In the process everyone died one by one slowly and quickly. Shazza's death hit her the most because she saw in Shazza a survivor and a woman that worked hard and fought hard as well. She sheltered her not knowing she was a girl, she was surprised that no one questioned it but she was glad they didnt.

All they had to do was take out a few powercells from an old ship and bring them to the new one. Retrieving them was not difficult but bringing them to the other ship is what killed most of them. Johns was killed because of his stupidity and his ego, he was a druggie just like she thought and he was no cop but simply a bounty hunter that had been hunting Riddick for two years because of how much Riddick was worth. Then even after all of the deaths that had surrounded them Johns asked Riddick if he wanted to use her as bait because she had gotten her period and Riddick of course smelled it alerting everyone that was still alive that she was a female. Riddick stood up for her then though and fought Johns leaving him for the hammerhead beasts to eat. Imam, Caroline, Riddick and herself were the only ones left alive after that and Caroline came back for her and Imam who had hid themselves in a cave with those strange light bugs that they used as light. They had made it to the ship finally and she could not of been happier...until one of the creatures flew out from the darkness and took Caroline into the night. Riddick looked more angry than she had ever seen him and he made sure to burn the demons to the ground with the ships burners before they made there way back into space. She sat beside Riddick while he manuvered the ship towards New Mecca. She saw his leg had a pretty big cut and sliently she stood up feeling his eyes on her as she went into the medical cabinet and took out the medical kit. She came back beside him and kneeled down next to his chair.

" What are you doing kid?"

He growled at her and she shook her head taking out cottonballs and peroxide.

" Your hurt Riddick...let me help..please."

She asked him softly and then looked up at him with bright, sad green eyes, he looked down at her and then tore open his pants even more, so she could have more room to work. She looked up at him and saw his sliver pools looking down intensely at her and she felt nervous. As she cleaned up and bandaged him all the while an uncomfortable air of slience overtook them.

" Riddick do you...remember your parents?"

She asked him standing up and put the medical kit on the holder board as she sat back down next to him and glazed at the masses of stars around her. She was about to tell him to forget it as he didnt speak again but as she started to say something he spoke.

" I dont remember a single fucking thing about my family kid."

His deep voice spoke softly and she nodded slowly and wondered if she should even tell him anything about herself?...talking to Imam would probably be better. She could still hear Imam snoring away in the room next to them and she sighed. The truth was she wanted to tell Riddick though as she respected and admired him, because she could see the good in him, everyone else only seen the bad but she saw him protect her when one of the creatures came down out of the sky and tried to devour her. Riddick killed it and he also tried to save Caroline...he was a good man but he also was an animal that could never be tamed and that was an attractive feature about him. She blushed as soon as that thought entered in her mind. She tried to dress and act like him on the planet wanting him to think she simply wanted to be like him, even finding a pair of old yellow goggles like his black ones that he wore to keep his nocturnal eyes hidden from the sun. That was far from the truth though...she had only one crush before, it was on a boy in her neighborhood and he...he scared her for life by raping her. She blocked out the memory as she spoke suddenly to Riddick.

" I asked about your parents...because i wanted to know if they hated you like my parents hate me."

She spoke softly yet she felt as if she was on the verge of a break down, her whole life was horrible and she felt alone and so very angry and depressed, when he didnt respond she continued.

" My parents are drug addicts...they couldnt care less about me and so i ran away and am in the process of starting a new life...a better life...but until i met you all i wanted was to not be so helpless and weak."

Jack continued speaking in a more serious tone and didnt notice how Riddicks eyes were solely on her. Her hands turned into little fists and she shook her head once looking down at her legs.

" I need to become strong Riddick...and...i was hoping..you could teach me?"

She asked and wiped the tears from her face, then looked sideways to find his intense sliver eyes pour into hers. He looked ahead of her into the darkness of space before he stood up, she heard his toned stomach growl.

" If you can cut it...Jack then i will help you."

Riddick drawled out with a grin that made Jack nervous and she was sure her cheeks were bright red with the way he made her feel.

" Thanks"

She responded softly and then snuggled into her seat and pulled up her blanket from the side of her chair and let darkness overtake her. Kyra snapped out of her thoughts as she arrived on the air base and got her parking ticket and permission to leave the planet after she fueled up. She kept her head down as she made her way over to her ship, it was a brand new 5000 grade SPX Shuttle craft and it was a beauty. It had two bedrooms which was a good size along with a large kitchen, bathroom and a spare room which she set up as a training area. She had brought it from an underground military man that had made it untracable to the authorities. Her fake name was Rosa feather and her ship was registered under another ID as well..., after being locked away in a no daylight prision and finding a way to escape she made sure she used her money for advanced equiment that would conceal her idenity. She watched in her camera as three workers ran over with a huge tank of gas and began filling her ship up. She sat down in the control room and looked over at the various pictures of Riddick and other types of information about him. She still was looking for him and for a few years and she focused all her attention and money into finding him but everyone believed him to be dead. She knew better, she had to admit she had given up on ever seeing him again and her heart would feel pained everytime she thought about him so she stopped or at least tried to.

" Delta Rosa you are clear to take off in one minute."

A static like voice entered from the control center of the base and she strapped herself in her seat as she pushed the red button on her panel.

" Alright copy that air base, im starting my engines."

She responded and felt the SPX begin to shake and she waited for all systems to check clear. She grabbed onto one of the gears and began to pull up the lever as she felt the ship's engine started to smoke and fire became mixed and twisted with it as it powered up the ship and then she felt the gravity of the planet hold her tightly to her seat as her ship kept rising and rising.

" Three kilometers, two kilometers..."

The ship counted down until she went through the planet's last layer and into the glorious darkness of space. She loved space and instead of finding somewhere to settle down. She realized the beauty of a home that was your ship and the infinite possibilities were endless. She typed in the coordinates and nodded satisfied as her computer confirmed she had a set course to New Mecca. She unstrapped herself from her seat and began to strip her clothes leaving them in a trail behind her as she made her way into the bright white bathroom which held a great size shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her sharp tan face, she had the face of a model and knew it, her long wavy black hair flowed around her as she took out her hairband and then turned on the radio before she stepped into the shower. Before she knew it she was becomming sleepy and was hungry as well so before laying down she went into her medium sized kitchen which was full of metal. Every peice of it almost was like the ship, as it consisted of pure metal and she liked it. She opened the fridge drawer which was under the sink and was glad she stocked up before she went to do her mission. She quickly ate and then went into her bedroom, seeing the queen size bed along with her black silk sheets filled her with joy, she was happy just with the little pleasures she got in life and never expected more. As she laid down, her mind went back to her escape from the demonic planet and how he taught her how to fight. There training sessions were quite enduring but she knew he was only trying to prepare her for the outside world where she would be alone. One session Imam was in his room, that he made his room that is and all he did was pray and didnt come out into the main area of the ship as it was very tiny and she knew it was bothering Riddick as he seemed fustrated with the size as well.

" Listen for me kid, use those senses and dont you dare open those eyes."

Riddick instructed and she groaned in dismay as everytime he asked her to do this she was never able to sense him before he got to her. Instead of complaining she shut her eyes tightly and tried to slow her breathing and open her ears as Riddick put it. She heard Imam's voice in the other room and the beeping of the ship's control panel but...she heard nothing other than that. She went agaisnt him as she tried to peek at him through one eyes and as soon as she did, she felt herself being pulled roughly to the ground and cringed as she hit the cold metal floor. Riddick looked down at her with that face of his...his lips looked soft she thought to herself and then shook her head trying to erase those thoughts.

" You are trying my patience Jack."

He spoke as he looked down at her with a smirk and she shrugged avoiding his eyes.

" Im sorry but all i hear is the loud noises and not you, i dont understand what im doing wrong?"

She said angry at herself and then heard his low deep chuckles before he backed away from her.

" Lights zero percent"

He commanded the ship's computer and then all she saw was black and it frightened her instantly...those creatures buried up her fear of the darkness and replaced it with horror. She froze on the ground feeling almost pararlyzed.

" Riddick...the dark its..."

She spoke weakly and she was sure he could hear and see her fear. She couldnt even finish her sentence as she was too frightened. She suddenly felt Riddicks arm pull her up and then felt his hands on her shoulders, she instantly felt safe with him touching her and her rapid breathing slowed. She timidly reached up and grabbed his big hand and wrapped herself around his lower torso, She felt him stiffen up as her hands went around his waist.

" Im sorry Riddick..but...after what we just went through...im scared of the dark...but with you by my side i feel protected."

She ended and was relived when her body stopped shaking and instead she basked in his warmth and felt the hard muscles of his chest on the side of her face. She felt him lower himself a bit so he could see her, she saw his silver eyes shine out like beacons in the darkness. He slowly moved himself so his face was suddenly buried in her neck and she shivered feeling scared as well as excited. She heard him inhale deeply and then just like that he pulled away completely and stepped a few inches backwards.

" Kid i am not someone you should feel comfortable and safe with, i am a killer and i will toss you into danger if it would save me understand?"

He said suddenly and he sounded angry as if...as if his emotions were too much for himself to handle. Audrey learned alot about pepole as well and she could tell he was ignoring his own feelings. She shook her head then and became angry herself and glared at him.

" I may not know that much about you Riddick but i know you wouldnt do something like that to someone who cares for you!"

She snapped at him and he seemed as if her words stunned him, she saw him sliver eyes become darker almost and it amazed her.

" You have too much faith in pepole Jack, its not a good thing."

He rumbled out and she smiled then and for once it was a real smile. Riddick didnt turn the lights back on as she expected him too and simply stared at him to calm herself.

" That's the thing Riddick...I dont have much faith in anyone so when i tell you i bealive in you then believe it dammit"

She said quickly as she crossed her arms and tried to relax in the errie darkness of the ship and heard Imam still praying and wondered how much time in the day did he spend praying?

" Alright kid...now get back in position."

He demanded and she did as she was told and they continued there training. They spent a month on that ship, learning more and more about one another. She learned Imam was a priest and that he had a wife waiting for him back home, Imam confused her as he seemed like an unbreakable man yet he seemed to have almost lost his faith. He prayed less and less and seemed more and more stressed out. Riddick ignored him and told her to let him deal with his own demons. She listened but tried to help him out whenever she could and he seemed grateful. One day she was training with Riddick in the main room when Imam came inside the room livid and looking worried.

" Riddick! The ships picked up another vesel that is comming up to us at a fast rate."

Riddick nodded and walked past him into the control room, Jack followed behind him quickly and as if on cue he automatically strapped himself into the pilots seat and glanced down at the video reel that was connected to the camera's that were laid out all over the ship. She looked over his shoulder and gasped as he pulled her over to her seat and pushed her down into it.

" Strap yourself in Jack."

He ordered her, she did so as she looked behind into the ship and saw Imam strap himself in as well. His eyes met hers and he then asked Riddick what was going on.

" Bounty heads Holy man and there comming in fast, i have to lose them."

He told him and Jack saw the massive white ship comming up towards them on the holgrapic screen, Riddick boosted the engines and she felt the force of the ship as it blasted off at a fast rate. Thats when the ship stopped abruptly and she groaned from the shift, her straps felt as if they were implanted in her skin.

" What's happening?"

Imam asked his voice wavered and Riddick grunted loudly before unstrapping. Jack felt the vibrations of the ship and gasped.

" Are they reeling us in?"

Chapter 6

She asked and Riddick sharply turned to look at her for a minute as soon as she met his eyes she calmed down instantly and nodded at him. He turned back to his task that for some reason it had to do with an extinsgusher.

" Holy man go manually lock the door."

Riddick demanded and Imam didnt move and sat there for a moment looking unsure.

" HOLY MAN!"

Riddick boomed at him after a minute and The black preist stood up and glared at him.

" Should we go agaisnt them?, they might let us live."

He asked with an angry expression on his face and she heards Riddick's growl as he gritted out his words.

" They will not be letting us go holy man, i am a wanted man and you two would be an extra burden to them and these motherfuckers dont play understand? they will gat you with no second thoughts."

He bit out and she watched him cross over to her in big steps and then switched the lights off along with doing something else that she wasnt sure of. The lights shut off and the only light was comming from the blinking monitors. She noticed Imam came back to his seat after he locked the door manually. She felt the ship shift again roughly and heard a brasive locking sound and everything was silent for a few minutes Riddick stood behind her and Imam still sat as they waited for Riddicks instructions and she felt anxious and a tad frightened.

" RICHARD B. RIDDICK COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND NO ONE WILL HAVE TO BE EXTINGUISHED..."

He drawled They all heard the young arrogant male voice come from there ship speakers and she knew they had to of hacked into the Ship's computer. She felt safe with Riddick there but...would he leave them if things got to hot? She glanced up at him and saw he had his goggles off now and his bright eyes were looking ahead of him even though he had covered the front windshield with the lock down code. She couldnt appear weak to him and she would not be a burden, She had to be strong for Imam and him. Just as she finished her thought there was a loud noise and then the ship rattled harshly. Both Imam and her cried out but Riddick was simply standing there uneffected and seemingly ready for anything. She felt another bigger hand under hers and looked up quickly at Riddick who was looking down at her with an expression on his face that she didnt quite understand. He slowly removed his hand and bent down close to her ear.

" Jack i need you to do excatly as i say, there are no room for mistakes."

He spoke and she shivered slightly feeling his breath caress her ear but she understood the importance of his words and nodded quickly. She watched him stand upright again and turned walking over to the other side of the small ship and grabbed the extinugisher. Then turned and looked at both Imam and herself with a serious expression.

" Take a deep breath on my say and hold it, this make take a minute so inhale deeply."

Jack was confused and bit scared as well but pushed the feeling back as she kept her eyes on Riddick's face. They all heard the lasers that were tearing through the metal door and Imam looked at Riddick with Panic clear on his face. Jack stood up quickly and went over to him and grabbed his hand just as Riddick began spraying the extinguisher foam everywhere and they watched in amazement as it began to fill up the room and it just kept filling and filling, she saw the foam expand and gasped as it raised over her head, She tried to swim her way up to the surface but the foam just kept sucking her downwards. She didnt have time to even take a deep breath! Was this how she was going to die? By suffocation of extinguisher foam? Suddenly she felt a muscled arm grab her waist and pulled her head up out of the foam, she coughed violently before calming and gasped as she saw Imam was holding onto the pipes that were attached to the ceiling of the ship. she felt Riddicks arm flex around her stomach and looked up to see him doing the same thing. He looked down at her and she noticed his black goggles were back over his eyes.

" Alright on the count of three both of you take a deep breath."

He said and tightened his hold on her waist. She heard him start to count down and she prepared herself, her eyes frantically move between Imam's paniced face and the metal on the walls before all she saw was darkness as the foam covered them. She closed her eyes tightly and felt Riddicks arm still held firmly but not tightly around her waist and after 10 seconds her lungs were warning her that she needed air she ignored the pain and only hoped she would be able to breath again soon. She felt the foam and herself moving then and felt Riddick squeeze her arm before removing his arm and somehow moved within the foam..to where she did not know. Two more seconds passed and her vision started to become blurry, I cant handle this anymore! She thought in a panic and began to try and move, it took a few seconds as she tried to swim to the surface. She felt herself moving upwards then and before she knew it, she felt air hit her face and she opened her eyes to find bright blinding lights as she inhaled the fresh oxygen. She saw they in a huge ship and looked next to her to see Riddick for only a moment come out as there were five men jumping up to try and kill him. She watched Riddick pop out of the foam and grab a heavy blonde hair man and pulled him down into the foam. She saw one of the men spotted her and began shooting she quickly took a deep breath and went under just as she heard his gun go off. She moved sideways in the foam not wanting to become trapped once again. After a few more seconds she had to come up for air again and tried to make her way to where the fighting wasnt going on and made her way to the back of the foam ball before rising above the surface. when she came out and took a deep breath, she saw an ugly man with sunglasses on and cried out as he came down on her. His big black boot collided with her back and she watched as the floor rapidly met her and cried out at him.

" YOU BASTARD LET ME GO!"

She cried out and he merely put what appeared to be a advanced looking shot gun with four barrels to her cheek. She looked up and saw Riddick standing in the middle of the huge cargo garage dead bodies all around him as he stared up at someone she couldnt see.

" Riddick ethier you can come and be apart of my magnifcent art or your little friend here will meet her untimely death."

Jack heard an older woman with a very calm tone to her voice say and looked back at Riddick not being able to see his face.

" Go ahead you would be doing me a favor."

She heard Riddicks unsympathic tone and felt her heart break, she closed her eyes to block out the pain. The unknown woman laughed and she felt the man holding the gun to her head press the tip of the gun deep into her cheek.

" Well if they mean nothing to you then Jonas you heard the man."

She spoke softly and the man named Jonas who had the heavy gun to her cheek laughed darkly before she heard the gun move into the chamber of the gun and she began to shake uncontrollably why was this happening to her? She though in anguish and closed her eyes tightly feeling the tears comming down her cheeks. She heard the click but did not feel anything, she opened her eyes weakly and saw a knife had been thrown into it jamming it.

" Hahaha i think i know you better than you know yourself Mr. Riddick."

The woman mocked before saying something Jack couldnt hear and looked at Riddick who was looking at the two men that grabbed his arms and handcuffed him. She looked over at Imam seeing him get pulled from out of the foam, A skinny looking man with orange hair and skin that had scales on it. He held a gun to Imam's head as he pulled Imam out of the foam roughly and watched as he was slammed into the floor. She inhaled deeply feeling the anger soar throughout her body, this anger was familiar and started when she was five years old and had only gotten worst over time. She sharply rammed her head backwards and felt satisfied as the man holding her backed up with a yelp and held his noise.

" DONT FUCKING HANDLE HIM LIKE THAT YOU FUCK OR DEAL WITH ME!"

She yelled at the snake skinned man who simply smirked at her and then kicked Imam just as he was struggling to get up. She ran over to the man and felt the fear in her as he held up the gun to her face but her anger kept her moving and she was lucky that he wasnt planning to shoot her so she easily kicked his gun out from his hand and was suprised so much that she was able to get a shot in and kicked his stomach, then watched as he fell to the floor in pain and anger.

" Are you alright Imam?"

Jack bent down and asked him ignoring the laughs of the Merc's behind them at the fact that she just took there comrade down. Imam looked at her and she saw him winch as she helped him up.

" Jack thank you but i think its best if you let these men for the time being have there way...for our sake."

He said and she nodded slowly, the man by the name of Jonas that she hit in the nose seemed even angier than the snake skinned man who was already up and looked pissed as well as embarressed.

" Girl you have some nerve, ill enjoy slitting that pretty throath."

He said as he pulled her arms together roughly and cuffed her and proceeded to garb her now slightly longer hair, her boy days were over apparently she thought before he squeezed tightly on her neck making her cry out in pain. Her eyes found Riddick and saw him standing calmly to the sideline, She couldnt tell if he was looking at her because of his goggles she decided to heed Imam's advice and follow there rules. They walked three of them through the ship. It was so...Different in a very disturbing way. There was statues of only muscled men that looked...real almost it unsettled her.

" Do you have a plan persay?"

Imam asked in barely a whisper to Riddick, Riddick moved slightly closer to him.

" Just one when i give you an order you listen thats it Holy man."

They walked through the creative hallway and stopped inside a huge steel room with no art just three different enterances. Three men pulled her and Imam over towards the right enterance and Riddick towards the left, she shook her head angry that they were seperating.

" DONT WORRY RIDDICK WE WILL FIND YOU!"

Jack yelled out just as they walked down the hallway, she swore she heard him chuckle but wasnt sure. Her and Imam were transported to a cell block and were harshly pushed inside. The snake skinned man laughed and kicked on the bars slamming them.

" I cant wait to kill both of you...until then little birdies."

He mocked as he left with the other burly man and She didnt waste any time to start looking for a weak spot in the clear metal cage. Imam looked distraught and began praying for awhile while she continuiously tried to kick or bang parts of the cell until Imam pleaded with her to take a break. After three hours passed the ship door slid open with a hiss and a young looking man with red hair and sharp green as well as hard eyes looked down at them. Two bigger men came a moment later behind him and she glared at them, standing up. The red haired man looked down at her with a cruel smile before moving to open the cell, She saw the cell open and the man stepped in with his big lackeys following behind him. Imam stood up and got in front of Jack with a determined expression on his face as he spoke to them.

" We do not want any trouble here, so please just ask for what you want and we will do it."

Imam spoke and the red hair man grinned before he struck him in the face, Jack heard Imam's cry of pain as he stumbled sideways a bit.

" YOU FUCK!"

She cried out at him but merely stood still knowing better than to try and attack him, she fisted up her hands and waited for him to approach her.

" Dont worry little boy you will be next!"

He snapped out at her before trying the same thing that he tried with Imam, he raised his arm and then went to hit her. She took a deep breath and ducked him blow while throwing an uppercut punch connecting with his hard chin. She felt the impact and knew she used enough strength just enough to hopefully leave a bruise. Before she knew it she was agaisnt the cell wall with a hand grasping her throath very painfully. She felt her lungs being blocked and felt the panic go through her as she kicked and pulled at him, he had blood on his lip and he looked angry. The two men were holding an unconiuos Imam she saw throughout her daze, she saw black spots distorting her veiw and then darkness met her.

Chapter 7

" ENTERING NEW MECCA ATMOSTSPHERE"

Kyra's ship computer voice rang out through the speakers above her bed waking her up from her dreams or was it more like memories of...him? She growled as she thought that and began her routine of showering, getting dressed in her black pants along with her black tank top. She went into the control room and took over the ship manually. She shook her head as if it would make her thoughts dissapear, why was he always lurking somewhere in her mind? No matter she thought as soon as she landed on New Mecca she would visit her old family. Then she would find a job, possibly stick around for awhile as she had no home simply a destination. She saw New Mecca clearly from miles high in the air. Its desert like plains along with its wide and long rivers along with oceans...it was a beauitful place and she remembered then her dream about being captured by bounty heads. It was a terrifying yet exciting adventure and one she could not forget..she remembered waking up with a noose around her neck and she was standing on something that felt unsteady, she struggled to look down and saw some sort of massive type of ball that she was standing upon. She didnt make any fast movements and all she saw was darkness around her and then she felt the waves of nauseous come over her. She heard someone inhale sharply next to her in the slient room and realized it was Imam!

" Imam are... you..okay?"

She asked him breathing harshly and he rasped out a yes as he struggled to balance himself as well. She felt herself almost slip off of the ball and in a panic she backed herself up on it before she slipped. She couldnt believe this was happening to them...Where the hell was her savior when she needed him? They stood upright and in pain for quite some time...she wasnt sure if it was for one hour or maybe just a few minutes but finally she heard voices comming from the balcony and saw a pink light turn on. She squnited her eyes to adjust to the new light and saw the shape of a woman.

" What the fuck are you doing lady?"

She heard Riddick's voice cut through the darkness, Jack tried to find him with her eyes but the darkness clouded the room and thats when she heard the woman laugh arrogantly.

" Oh Riddick i will make you apart of my personal collection one way or another..."

She spoke in a slow almost evil tone as she signaled for one of her lackeys to pull down a lever. Jack watched in terror as she heard a loud cranking noise and was amazed at what she saw. Two very large and massive creatures came out, They each had five long legs that belonged to a octopus and a rod like body with no face. The most amazing thing about these creatures though was that they were floursence and all different types of colors that changed intermintently. They made loud clicking sounds as they wiggled there way to the front of the room she heard the womans laughter float over them.

" This is a fucking joke right?"

She heards Riddick's booming voice call up to the insane woman and she simply chuckled in response to him. Then clapped her hands together and nodded at the suited up lackey next to her and Jack could barely see him move but then there was a blue bright light that came down over her and Imam.

" Riddick you must use your art in the most creative way should you not?"

She mocked him and she could almost see the Womans evil smirk as Riddick growled and then took three steps forward towards the beasts who were now turning there attention to Imam and herself. Imam must of paniced because he was struggling to pull himself up by grabbing on to his noose and she let out a breath of relief as he pulled himself as well as his feet up and back onto the massive ball.

" You want to play bitch then lets play!"

He growled at her and Jack watched the evil woman throw down something to him.

" Every artist needs his instrument yes?"

The woman purred out at him and she was surprised when Riddick picked it up quickly, What happened next seemed to happen in mere seconds as one of the creatures knocked her ball away from her. She heard Imam's cry as she quickly grabbed onto the rope that held her neck and tried to put a barrier with her hands between the rope and her fragile neck. It didnt help as she felt the force of the rope tighten as she hung in the air like a paper doll.

"Ridd..ick!"

She choaked out his name in a harsh whisper as she saw the bright white dots cloud her vision. She saw Riddick fighting one of the brightly colored creatures and saw him cut through two of its huge and at the moment neon green tentecles. She heard the woman yelling at Riddick in...excitment? She was going to die Jack thought in horror as well as despair, she waited for the pain to stop when suddenly she was falling to the ground at a fast rate and groaned as she hit the floor roughly. She heard something like metal fall to the ground next to her and she looked over at it to find the sliver glint of the knife that was given to Riddick before all of this.

" Jack get Imam and run!"

Riddick barked over at her just as the two creatures came upon him and blocked her view of him. She didnt hesitate as she stood up and found Imam on the ground and briefly wondered how Riddick could be so accurate with a knife to cut them both down at the same time? Imam stood up slowly but acted quickly after as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the main exit of the room. She ran quickly beside Imam running almost lost in the countless steel hallways, they stopped and hid from bounty heads when they assumed they were about to intercept them.

" Now child go!"

Imam whispered and she saw the sweat comming down his face in almost tears. She nodded and moved out of the clothes pantry that they were currently hiding in, she felt the dread hit her and she tried to calm herself as she stepped back into the hallway. She felt Imam's presence from behind her and proceeded to move down the hallway when they both heard the not so natural or humanly growls comming from further down the hall. The hallway was dim so she couldnt see much but she did see bright purple and cold eyes shining back at her. She gulped and backed up into Imam who grabbed her shoulders gently and made her walk slowly backwards towards the pantry. The creature walked slowly towards them seemingly uneffected by there movements and didnt attack to their shock. Jack was able to observe it and saw it was a creature that was...simply beauitful. It resembled a large bird except that the bird was all different colors except for its hard purple eyes that watched them. It was about five feet tall with a long neck that made it about six feet tall and it expanded its large multicolored wings for a few moments and then continued walking towards them. Thats when Jack thought up a crazy idea...why not try to befriend the bird? It seemed calm and not aggressive. Imam held onto her with a tighter grip as she tried to pull away from him.

" No whatever your thinking stop it...this is not safe."

Imam whispered out and his voice echoed in the steel chamber, the bird like creature growled at them them and it lowered its head as well as its sharp purple and red beak at them to find sharp teeth staring back at them. They backed up more and Jack felt the knot in her stomach tighten with fear as it came closer.

" BACK UP!"

They both heard an all too Familiar voice yell out just before they saw Riddick jump up onto the creature and it schreeched out something horrible as Riddick struggled for a moment with it and then they watched the strange light that the creature had around it dissapear as it fell lifeless to the floor. Riddick stood up quickly and Jack ran over to him as Imam leaned on the wall behind him and tried to compose himself.

" Im glad you okay Riddick."

Imam said as he came over to them and Riddick only nodded as he scoped out the next hallway.

" Gravity going down to zero in two minutes."

They all heard the ships computer speak out over the intercomn and then the alarms came on, the loud sound made Jack cover her ears and she saw Riddick out of the corner of her eye look over to Imam and Imam nodded as if Riddick spoke to him telepathticly. The next thing she knew they were running at full speed down the halls and Riddick taking out men one by one on the way. Finally they reached the huge hanger and saw there escape craft was still there, Thats when the crazed woman that wanted to capture Riddick appeared. Her hair wild and her eyes full of hate and anger as she pointed the gun in her hand at Riddick. Jack then saw the rather large gun that was at her feet ironically. She didnt hesitate as she picked at up and saw that Riddick turned around and spotted the insane woman with her gun pointed at him. He raised his hands up instantly and took a few steps back.

" I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WREAKING EVERYTHING...MY ART IS TARNISHED!"

The long silver haired woman screamed out and her arm shook violently that she held the gun in.

" NO!"

Jack screamed out as well and pointed the gun at the woman before pressing down roughly on the trigger. The blood splattered everywhere as the woman fell down with a sickening thud that made Jacks blood run cold for a second. She looked at the womans lifeless form and knew that, she had killed and it didnt effect her as much as she thought it would. Imam tugged on her shirt and she followed him taking her eyes off the dead woman satisfied that she was dead. Riddick looked up at her and she stopped in her tracks for a second as her eyes connected with his through his dark goggles.

" Bad thing you did there kid."

He rumbled out and she looked at him with even eyes and shrugged looking at the ground for a second.

" Well it saved you so it couldnt of been that bad."

She mumbled out before she walked past him and into the ship, she didnt understand why he would say that? She had saved his life so why?

Chapter 7

" ENTERING NEW MECCA'S ATMOSTSPHERE AT 12:00."

Kyra's computer rang out as she was in the training room about to do her two hundred and one push up. She continued her reps slowly knowing that she had time and no longer had to worry about any officals finding out her ship was stolen or that she was a criminal. The universe was too massive for anyone that she had made an ememy of or had crossed in the wrong way to locate her. Yet here in New Mecca...there was a high possibilty that someone might notice her. Which is why she took precautions and purchased a black robe with a hoodie on a passing planet that she stopped for fuel at. She took a quick shower and packed her usual medium sized black backpack that had her basic essentials and weapons, not knowing if she was going to be back for her ship or not. That was her life now and she accepted it, Even though she concealed herself well there were still times where her favorite bounty hunter named Titan who was a white man around his early thirties. He had found her bounty and located her one day in a heavily populated supermarket on a planet name Helix 5 and a planet popularly known as the Interspecies planet. Aliens and humans somehow managed to live together, she thought it would be the perfect planet to lay low for a while after she finished her job for Mr. Takashi. Yet Titan came after her and she evaded him for a while testing his abilites, before she decided to attack and ended up scaring his face with a large cut, as well as left her with a nasty bullet wound on her shoulder. She escaped him that day and made sure to avoid him for the most part yet he kept comming with different crews and she kept slaughtering his crew members yet never could kill him. It was a game of cat and mouse and a game that she was barely getting threw alive.

" Delta rose comming in, sending landing info."

Kyra walked over to her ships control panel and contacted the New Mecca landing station and waited for a few minutes for them to respond back with a "All Clear." response before she manually took over the ship and landed inbetween two massive fighter ships and groaned as she had hoped to not have military swarming all around her. She quickly put on her robe as well as finished taking all of her pictures of Riddick and shoved them in her bag, making sure nothing of hers was left on the ship other than clothes and food. Before she pressed the button for the hatch door to open and sunlight flooded her sensitive eyes as it slowly came down. She instantly heard the loud cries of military men as they shuffled around and she knew then that something was wrong. Yet if there was a war about to start then they wouldnt allowed any outsiders to land would they? She covered her face and ignored the stares that were directed at her by the New Mecca soliders that were dressed in black and red uniforms. As she made her way out of the space station and into the busy and familiar streets of New Mecca. They were priests almost everywhere along with the woman who wore traditional robes. They were stores set up almost everywhere and she was refreshed to find New Mecca the same as it had been when she last seen it. She was so used to sex, pawn and liquor shoppes that it was strange almost to be back in such a wholesome place. A place where she knew that she no longer fit in and even when she did fit in as a child, she still felt like she didnt belong here and that hadnt changed. After twenty minutes of walking and trying to stay out of sight, she finally saw the side of the aburn red house that belonged to Imam.

She surveyed the area by checking the windows looking inside the home to find no movement and seeing as it was late afternoon. She knew that the Imam and Shazza most likely were not home. She shook her head amused that they had left one of there windows open slightly and made her way quickly into it and landed silently inside the home. She saw Shazza had refurished the living room as it had new furniture as well as huge pictures of the family on the walls. Her eyes widened in shock as she glanced at one of the pictures and saw a five year old pretty green eyes girl with frizzy blonde hair and a cute smile posing between Imam and Shazza. Kyra grinned happy that Imam had another child and had moved on from the grief of losing his adopted sons on that unknown planet. She checked downstairs to see no one and then stealthly made her way upstairs. She heard a light creak and stopped her movements instantly. She knew the noise could of meant that someone was home or that it was just the old boards of the old place creaking. Yet with the way that Titan and his crew would show up and attack her catching her off guard more times than she would like to admit. She knew that she had to be ready for the worst, she quickly pulled out her gun as she turned the corner and looked down the strangely dark upstairs hallway. She gasped as she saw a huge dark figure come out of the corner behind her, before she quickly turned her body and aimed it at the figure. Only for the unknown man to somehow disable her of her weapon, before slamming her into the hallway wall roughly. She growled and pushed away from the wall using her still freed hands, making the man grunt out as she rammed him into the oppisite wall across from them. She grabbed her small blade from ot of her bra quickly but the man grabbed her arms and cried out in a rough and dominant cry that sounded too familiar, before she felt a massive pain go down her back as he slammed her back into the wall trapping her two wrists in his one big hand while the other had a rather sharp blade to her neck.

" Who are you? and you better answer me if you dont want that pretty neck of yours sliced up."

The man gruffly said in a cold and deadly tone, she felt a shiver of fear before as she gasped when his voice hit her with a overwhelming wave of familiarity.

" Ridd..Riddick?"

She whispered out in awe yet she was still unsure that it was him and she felt the man stiffen as well as tense up before he took the blade away from her neck. She then saw the two sliver pools shine out in the darkness and seeing those eyes after yearning to see them for years made her tremble out in excitment and fear. It was so quiet in the dark upstairs hallway that she could hear his soft breathing as well as noticed his eyes roll over her face and body, taking her in. She shivered as he leaned in close and swore she heard him inhale her scent deeply reminding her of a wolf before he chuckled darkly.

" So its you..Jack.."

He rumbled out in his deep tone, she shuddered and roughly pushed him away from her as she felt the overwhelming feelings of happiness and a yearning to touch him in a way that she was sure would make them both feel to uncomfortable with. She also knew that Riddick being in Imam's abode wasnt a good sign ethier and that as much as it pained her too..she would have to keep her guard up around him until she knew his intentions. She kept her gun aimed at him and mustered up enough will to throw a glare over at him.

" What are you doing here Riddick?"

She asked him in a cold tone and he moved like a creature that was sleek and calculated as he came up to her, letting her gun press agaisnt the middle of his chest. She tried not to let her eyes waver and show him that she was hesitant in anyway as she matched his intense glaze.

" Your all grown up now but dont forget that i dont take well to weapons aimed at me."

He growled out at her and she saw the flash of anger in his eyes before she realized the gun was out of her hand and she backed up in a defensive mode not knowing what else to do. She saw Riddick had the gun in his hand and was looking at her with amused eyes as he threw it to the floor. She watched her gun fall to the floor with a heavy thud, just before she saw Riddick's massive built swiftly come in front of her. She tried to block him and roll out of the way before he could catch her. Yet she was too slow to her amazement and Riddick had her pinned to the wall in seconds once again.

" YOU BASTARD!"

She cried at him in fury as her mind was in shock, yes Riddick was a superior warrior but he had trained her for a year showing her all of his moves or so she had thought and all the years after. She had spent countless hours learning new techniques and training to the point of almost passing out. She could wrap her mind around the fact that Riddick could still beat her with such freaking ease, that it was as if she was nothing more than a small nusiance for him.

" ENOUGH!"

Riddick's deep and demanding tone boomed at her, shattering the quiet around them as well as shattering her thoughts as she focused back on him.

" Were you apart of putting the bounty on my head?"

He growled out and she gasped as she felt his sharp blade pressed agaisnt her neck , she met his eyes and she knew her fear must of shown in them. As she shook her head once and looked at him waiting for him to make a desicsion if he believed her or not. He looked at her with intimidating eyes for a few slient moments before he brought his lips close to her ear.

" I better not find out any different from the holy man when i find him kid"

He stated in a dangerous sounding tone and she knew he might not even blink an eye before he killed her if it meant his life being saved over hers. He was a true survivor but that wasnt a good thing as it meant that he never truly bonded with anyone...and he had taught her how to do the same. The only man she trusted was Alec but she knew that she could trust him as he had saved her life too many times to count and she had saved his as well.

" Yea, yea just get this blade off my neck.."

She snapped out at him and he smirked at her with challenging eyes but thankfully he slid his knife back into its slot on his belt. She saw that he was wearing a blank tank top and black pants that were cargo which had many pockets that she knew held different weapons on him. She followed him downstairs and seeing him in the light effected her as she saw how handsome he truly was and how much she truly did miss him. He checked the windows like he normally did with anyplace he stayed in. He was always alert and always on guard, seeing as he was around now she didnt need to be the crazy alert one worrying about Merc's or anyone else. She sat down on the couch and let her eyes close as she leaned her head back on it.

" Im sure Imam had a good reason to do what he did Riddick, unless Imam is completely evil now i will not let you lay a hand on him."

She said calmly to him and did not open her eyes as she did not sense him comming near her, she needed to relax when she could and now was one of those times.

" You wont be able to stop me kid and you know it, i spent five years on a dead rock just to keep you and that man safe and this is what i get for it?"

He growled out at her and she heard the anger come out in his tone as he glared out the window. She understood then why he was so angry, everyone knew now that he was alive and because he had a massive bounty on his head, she knew that he knew it meant that the cycle of running from Merc's would start all over again. From the look on his face and the tension that showed as he flexed his arm muscles subconiously. It unnerved her that she remembered his movements and facial expressions, could tell that he was holding back his rage right now.

" You really think that we both dont remember that you saved us from a horrible death? I escaped from a lockdown prision and am being hunted as we speak and because i trust Imam, thats the only reason i risked my ass to come to this military infested city again."

She said to him in a stern tone as she lifted her head and opened her green eyes to stare at him, studying his reaction. His face was like stone and she couldnt tell what he was thinking to her disappointment. She was about to ask him if he seen any Merc's in the area? when the front door lock clicked and she stood up instantly and placed her hand just above her retrieved gun, barely touched it as she waited for them to walk in. Riddick looked calm as ever but she saw the way his body was so tense that he was anxious to face Imam probably wanting nothing more than to kill him she thought in dismay. They both saw Imam and a little girl walk into the house smiling. It was the same girl from the picture and she gasped as she saw them and tugged on her fathers green and yellow robe alerting him to there presence. His eyes landed on Riddick first and his glazed stayed on the murderer looking at him with fear in his eyes. Riddick crossed the room in seconds and reached Imam, backing the poor man up to the back of the front door. Before she could stop him and she quickly brought out her gun and aimed it at Riddick cursing at the situation. She truely cared about Riddick but when he pulled out his blade and put it to Imam's neck as he did to her ealier, she couldnt just stand there and knew she had to make him attack her if her scare tatic didnt work.

" RIDDICK DAMMIT PUT THE BLADE DOWN OR I SWEAR ILL DISARM YOU MYSELF!"

She cried at him in a cold and angry tone, Riddick didnt even glance back at her or at the little girl that was disturbingly looking up at Riddick and her father with strange and calm like eyes. They reminded her of herself back when she was younger and when she her father and mother would beat eachother up. Imam looked wildly around Riddick to see her yet Riddick's hold was like steel and she knew he could never escape him unless Riddick allowed it.

" Riddick i would not have betrayed if it were not for a grave reason but one i think i have made a mistake about.."

He said in a low tone and Kyra couldnt help but to wonder what he meant and stayed slient yet still had the gun aimed at Riddick's left leg.

" I need more words Holy man what the fuck are you talking about?'

He barked at him and she saw the little girl jump at his deep sounding and loud tone yet she still stared up at them with almost fearless eyes.

" I am talking about Jack Mr. Riddick, i was informed a few months ago that she she was kidnapped from the prision she was at by slave traders. I tried to find out where she was located and dealt with some shady pepole to try and get her back when..i came to a dead end and all i could come up with to find her was..calling on you but i had no way to contact you...and you are here and safe...all this time Jack, why didnt you contact me?"

Imam asked her in a shaky tone and she was atonished by his words and by the huge lie that the deceitful dogs at Crematoria told him just to keep him off of there backs and almost getting him killed in the process.

" Get off of him now Riddick!"

She snapped and the big man and he snorted at her before he pulled away from Imam. Imam had her in his arms before she knew it and she slowly raised her arms and hugged him back. It had been years since anyone hugged her and she had missed the feeling.

" Those assholes lied to you to keep you off there back until they located me, they probably even guaranteed that they would rescue me right?"

She asked the man that she looked at like a father and he nodded with wide eyes, she hissed out a curse before nodding at him and turned to Riddick.

" You are going to leave him alone now right? it was all just a misunderstanding."

She stated to Riddick in a hard tone and he looked at her with unwavering and angry eyes as his glaze turned to Imam and back to her.

" The only misunderstanding was that the holy man believed that slave traders could steal a convict from a lockdown prision and because of that stupidity, i am back on all bounty hunters radars."

He said in a calm but pissed off tone and she noticed Imam grip his daughter closer to him as he glazed at Riddick with cautious eyes.

" Go upstairs Ziza."

Imam whispered to the child and Jack turned to see the girl glance up at her with unafraid eyes before she smiled at her and ran upstairs. She could only stare after the girl with interest for a moment before she turned back to Riddick.

" I am sorry for the misunderstanding Riddick..but wouldnt you of done something if you heard about her situation?"

Imam asked him with determined eyes and Riddick rubbed the back of his head slowly as if in thought before he cracked his shoulders.

" I would of went about it a different way, a way that didnt invole me for one."

He growled at Imam as he walked over to the window once again and glanced out of it. Imam sighed and nodded his head slowly, Kyra put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her seeing her understanding and reassuring eyes. Before he smiled looking exhausted and thats when she heard the loud crash upstairs as well as the girl named Ziza's scream hit her eyes. Her body went into defensive mode in a instant and she quickly grabbed Imam who was about to run upstairs and open the closet door that sat on the side of the stairwell.

" Imam i will get her, dont worry now just stay in here and be quiet!"

She told him quickly before shutting the door on him, before he could stammer out a reply. She turned to find that Riddick was gone from the living room. She cursed not knowing if he would just escape and leave them but her heart told her that he wouldnt. She checked her pockets for her two clips before she quickly made her way upstairs. What she found was stomach clenching, in the middle of the hallway stood Titan along with a new male crew member that she didnt know, yet he had a big built and a hard looking expression. She knew she had to be smart about her next move as she saw the big guy holding Zizza by her short and curly hair. She saw Ziza was still consious and struggling to get away from the man.

" OH KYRRRAAAAA MY SEXY SIREN WHERE ARE YOU?"

Titan sung out in a tone that reminded her of a joyus husband who just seen his wife after a year, yet she seen his hard expression that told of blood and no mercy. Her bounty had been changed to wanted dead or alive, she knew Titan had been itching to kill her for some time.

" IF YOU DONT COME OUT, I WILL KILL THIS GIRL!"

He barked out after a few minutes of slience, she huffed at his immoral words and felt the familiar sensation of anger and adreniline hit her. She saw the big guy wasnt facing her direction and even though Titan had a gun in his hand and was facing her as she hid behind the stairway wall. She knew she had to risk and quickly popped out from behind the corner and shot the big guy right between the eyes. He went down and she barely had enough time to get behind the wall again as Titan let his bullets loose on her.

" She's upstairs, commense the attack!"

She heard Titan say into the intercom that he had on his vest, she muttered a curse before she came out again from behind the wall letting her bullets aim for him and not the girl. Titan yelled out in anger as he rolled into Ziza's room and saw that Ziza was trembling on the hallway floor and looked at her with eyes overwhelmed by fear. She gestured for her to come to her and thankfully Ziza listened as she ran over to her and hid behind her as she grasped at the fabric on her pants.

" YOU REALLY THINK THAT IM GOING TO LET YOU LIVE AFTER THIS TITAN?!"

Kyra snapped out in a yell as she hid behind the wall again with the child.

" HA, HA THAT'S MY LINE TO YOU BITCH! YOU THINK I WOULD COME AFTER YOU AGAIN UNPREPARED?"

He yelled back at her and she smirked at his plan, knowing that he had failed to capture her countless times and that she was sure that this time he brought numbers and that was not a good thing for her.

" Ziza follow behind me closely and be quiet."

She whispered down to the girl before walking as sliently and quickly as she could to get downstairs. As soon as she did, she quickly put Ziza away into the closet with a grateful but scared shitless Imam. She had no other choice though and couldnt escape with them if her assumption was true about him having numbers and most likely had already surrounded the home. She was starting to feel alone in this as Riddick had still not appeared and she let her anger take over her as she walked to the back of the house knowing where Imam kept his weapons. She kept her head down low and listened for Titan as she pulled open the fridge and pressed a button that was hidden by food products. The shelf instantly pulled back bringing all of the food with it before replacing it with a shelf full or grenades and ammo along with a beauitful machine gun that she couldnt overlook. She moved quickly as she heard a massive explosion go off in the front room. Making her way from the kitchen and through the back room wanting to catch the Mercs off guard. Thats when she felt two big hands grab her shoulders, stopping her and she quickly turned letting her leg fly when she realized it was Riddick and stopped her attack.

" Where the hell have you been?"

She hissed at him in a whisper and he smirked at her sliently before gripping her arm and pulled her agaisnt the back room wall. They heard footsteps sounding like four men and then they heard another explosion come from the kitchen and she assumed that it was another clouder of men. Suddenly all of the lights went off and seeing how it was now night outside, the house was encased in darkness.

" Bad move for them."

Riddick rumbled out softly and she saw his sliver eyes shine out like bekons in the darkness before she felt him move away from her and a minute after that the front room was filled with gun fire.

" Fuck me!"

She whispered and tried to locate Riddicks oppents in the living room yet all she saw was gun fire comming from every direction and she knew the other batch of merc's had entered in the battle as well. She gasped as a body was roughly pushed into her and she realized the body was limp and that the merc was dead. She pushed him off of her before the weight of him made her collapse and pulled out her machine gun as well as dug out her small flashlight that was apart of her weapons in her bag. Before she moved across the room and tried to avoid the shots as she shined her flashlight in the room and saw Riddick fighting three Mercs with ease before she the two Merc's next to her that were to scared to jump in the fight. She smiled at them as she flashed her flashlight on them and let her machine gun aim at them. They both put there hands up and she thought about letting them live until she remembered how when she let Titan go and he just kept comming back, just like all the other Merc's did. It was there job and they knew what they were getting into when they signed up for the gig. She was simply trying to survive and they didnt care or show any mercy on her. She shot both of them in the chest ending them quickly before she moved onto the other men that were slowly surrounding Riddick. Titan approached her from behind as she was fighting another, she kicked the man she was fighting into the wall and turned only with enough time to block his blade. Yet he still was able to bring down his blade and slice the sides of her arms. She cried out in pain but mustered up enough stength to roundhouse kick him in the face.

" JACK!"

She heard Riddicks angry roar before she heard Titan's cry of pain and then all was slient, she fell to the floor in pain.

" Dammit is he finally fucking dead?'

She asked him and she heard him walk up to her and surprised her by pulling her up into his strong arms.

" Yea, are you alright?'

He asked her and she nodded agaisnt his chest, letting him bring her into the kitchen where he found the fuse box and turned all the lights back on. The kitchen was still clean looking yet there were bullet holes in the walls. He set her down on top of the counter before he looked outside the kitchen windows. She knew that Titan couldnt of hired more than a handful and knew that the greedy bastard would not haved hired to many men as he wanted most of the cut for bringing her in to the U.S.P.F.

" Thank you...for staying."

Kyra whispered as she grabbed a handful of paper towels and wiped the heavy blood that was dripping from her arms. She gasped as she felt Riddicks warm hands take ahold of hers before he pulled out a white rag, from where she did not know. She watched him in a slient awe as he brought the rag to his mouth and ripped it in two peices.

" Dont thank me kid, i just was here thats all."

He said gruffly and she nodded silently, accepted it and didnt push him anymore..as much as she wanted to tell him off for leaving her all those years ago. He wrapped the rags tightly around her each of her cuts and for a second she thought she felt him caress her hand before his hands dissappeared from her all together. She saw him walk out of the living room and jumped off the counter wondering how Imam and the girl were doing? She saw the dead men scattered across the living room floor and there blood dripped from the walls and onto the floors as if it was a horrifying painting. Riddick was looking down at Titan and she saw his leg moved and gasped in anger.

" The bastard's still alive?"

She questioned Riddick who held out a hand to slience her, she merely growled and walked next to him and looked down at Titan who was still alive but the cuts on his body from where Riddick had gotten ahold of him were fatal. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked at Riddick with a dazed but very pissed off expression on his face before his eyes shot to hers and he smiled at her.

" Ah if it isnt the princess of death herself."

He choked out in a laugh as he shook his head and all she could do was glare at him, she couldnt let herself feel something for this..Merc that attacked her countless times on end.

" I may be the princess of death but you are the fucking reaper!"

She stated to him in a cold tone and he nodded shutting his eyes for a second, still had the smile on his face.

" Yea...maybe i am, but i know that once he gets ahold of you, my soul will be clean."

He muttered out and Kyra couldnt hold in her anger at the man as she almost knocked Riddick over as she grabbed Titans shirt by his neck and pulled him roughly up to he face.

" Who is after me now and you better answer!"

She bit out at him and he weakly grabbed her wrist and struggled for a second before he gave up and coughed out some more blood staining her hand and arm.

" Or what Kyra? You'll kill me? a little to late for that beauitful dont cha think?"

He asked her and she narrowed her eyes at him knowing he was right and that she really could do nothing more to him. He grinned at her then and actually looked at her with understanding eyes.

" You know...i read up on you before i decided to go after you Jacqueline...both of your parents were druggie's and so you escaped onto that transportation ship and then lived here in this house for a year before you got your first murder count for killing a rapist and then killing a fucking serial killer before you got hauled into Crematoria...you are just a little girl trying to survive the big bad universe.

He said weakly yet he had a smirk on his face as he looked at her with somewhat gentle eyes and she let her weakness show then by feeling something for the man.

" Yea well i know alot about you too..Titan Metro, i know that you have a wife on planet Xenon as well as a child that you lost over three years ago because of a criminal that you were hunting...and that... you used to be a english teacher to highschoolers...i thought i messed up when i read that about you...such a pretisgious and honorable field to be in for a heartless Mercenary."

She whispered and his eyes widened in shock at her before he smiled lightly at her and rolled his eyes.

" Yea well that was many years ago and i lived by a different code back then, yet when i seen you for the first time running in that supermarket with a speed i have never seen before come from a woman...as..well as a beauty that i havent seen in a long time...i saw how fiercely you fought me and tried to evade me...It has been a fun game of cat and mouse but..im going to die so the games now over...the man who i found out is tracking you is a criminal by the name of Moto Takashi and he is planning to..to..(cough, cough)

Titan never was able to finish as his eyes rolled back in his head and his breath left him as well as the life him before his lax body felt like a puppet in her hand. She put him down gentely and looked down at the lifeless man with eyes full of anger as her hands clenched up into fists. She ran a hand through her long wavy locks before she retied her ponytail, heard the creak of the closet door openeing, as well as Imam and Ziza shuffeling out of it slowly.

" Is it safe now?"

Imam asked and she barely turned to face him as she nodded sliently, her mind going in ten different directions about how she had to get off this rock before Mr. Takashi's men came and she knew that he dealt with Telepaths and aliens with high power levels which meant that it would be hard for her to escape from them.

" Take the kid and get outta here Holy man, you dont want to stick around for the aftermath."

Riddick said roughly and Imam nodded as he gripped his daughter to him.

" Yes...i have been awaiting this day to come since we landed on New Mecca after escaping that nightmarish planet...I already have our bags packed, can you watch her for a minute while i go retreive them upstairs?"

He asked Riddick who looked at him as if he had ten heads and Kyra's eyes widened as she realized that Shazza's name had not been brought up once.

" what about Shazza? where is she?"

Jack asked him sternly and Imam looked at her with shock and a sadness in his eyes that told her already where Shazza was.

" How and when did she die?"

Jacked asked him in a soft tone, as she shut her eyes tightly not wanting the memories of Shazza helping her shop or helping her get used to being a girl again in the past.

" It happened a year after you left...she died from cancer..but Jack she wanted you to know how much she loved you and how strong she knew you were and told me to tell you that its not how you live your life that important Jack, its about how much light you have inside you before you leave it behind..."

He whispered to her with a smile and she looked at him with a hard look as she approached them. Before she pulled Imam into a tight hug and he smiled softly at the gesture as he hugged her back.

" I am so sorry about this Imam..."

She whispered out in a steady tone and he shook his head agaisnt her as he laughed softly.

" Dont be child, Its life and i am just thankful to Allah that both of my daughters are safe.."

He whispered back and she felt the emotions of love and family that she had almost long forgotten.

" Thank you for everything Imam.."

She said and he whispered to her that he loved her before telling her to take the rest of the guns and ammo in the fidge. She had to pull away from him and couldnt look at him or even Riddick as she passed them and took off her back and began unloading the rest of the ammunition from the fridge self. She heard Imam go upstairs and she knew that she needed to get them away from the area and sooner than later. She quickly zipped up her bag and went into the living room to find Riddick kneeled down in front of the milano child.

" Are you going to help my daddy fight the new monsters now?"

She asked him and Riddicks face was full of amusment and some hint of anger, she knew that he was pissed that Imam told her about there horrific adventures on the planet as if it was a fariy tale or something. She sighed and went to find some semblance of comfort as she walked over to the window and thankfully seen the dark and slient street outside. She wondered why Imam's neighbors werent freaking out and why the police werent here already?

" IMAM HURRY UP!"

She called up to him just as she heard the sirens of the authoirties comming and cursed her messed up luck. She met Riddick's eyes through his dark goggles and he stood up quickly before picking the little girl up and he looked over at her glancing over to the kitchen door and she nodded as he went towards it and she raced upstairs to find Imam carrying aheavy looking duffel bag through the hallway. She cursed and grabbed it from him, throwing it over her back and grabbed his arm, led him downstairs. She was able to get him out through the back door but didnt expect to find four police men aiming there highly advanced alfrared guns aimed at her.

" We got her sir, waiting on your command."

One of the masked police man said into his mouth peice and she closed her eyes for a second and felt out all of her possiblites. Before she knew that there was no chance of escape and the only way out was to fight out.

" Alright boys why dont we all calm down?"

She purred out at them hoping to distract one of them by her looks that apparently men loved. Just one of them let his guard down for a few seconds as he lowered his gun slightly and grinned at her shaking his head in disbelief. She took advantage of that and let her right hook come across his face before she grabbed his gun, his comrades instantly began shooting at her and she had no choice but to use the man as a shield. His body shook as the bullets went into him and she hated the feeling of using another human being to cover her own ass.

" HEY!"

She suddenly heard Riddicks bark of a tone as he jumped down from the roof tops and easily disarmed and injured the rest of the men to the point of them not being able to move as there legs were broken or stabbed. He looked at them with a serious facial expression before he glanced around the corner to check if there were anymore men.

" Move NOW!"

Riddick barked at them just before bullets came flying into the wall from around the corner, she grabbed Imam's arm and followed Riddick's fast past as he scaled one of the ladders of a building and she let Imam go ahead of her as she got her gun out and aimed below as she climbed, waited for the men to come around the corner. Yet they made it all the way to the top and she saw no one was following them to her relief.

" RIDDICK i need to get them away from us!"

She growled out at him and he nodded with a heavy grunt as he grabbed Ziza who was waiting on the roof for them. He picked her up and checked the alleyway, before he jumped across the small gap to the other rooftop. She looked at Imam who nodded at her to continue moving and she jumped with ease over it and turned to look back at Imam who look scared yet controlled his fear as he jumped across yelling for a moment as he did so.

" Go down this stairwell and out of the building, do not give any authorites your name until you get to the space station got it holy man?'

Riddick told him, just before they heard the police's voices come from down in the alleyway. Imam nodded and grabbed Ziza from him before looking at Riddick with grateful eyes as well and turned and looked at her one last time with eyes full of love.

" Please stay safe child and i know one day, i will see you again.."

He whispered out and she nodded at him with emotional eyes before she focused on the men that were about to head into the building that Imam had just retreated down into.

" No!"

She growled out and swung herself down the building, as she grabbed onto a old but sturdy steel pipe.

" Jack!"

Riddick growled out in anger but she ignored him as she saw the five clustered and focused men that had there eyes set on the building door.

" HEY FUCKERS!"

She yelled out and had to jump down into a balcony on the third floor as there guns aimed at her. She let out a few shots herself before letting them see her jump onto the balcony of the building next store. She was relived to find that all five followed her but unfornately there were about ten more that came out from the side of the building. She saw the two snipers that they put across the way and knew she had to be careful with her moves and stay out of there sight. Riddick slammed down next to her on the balcony somehow avoiding all of the bullets. She looked at him as he kneeled down in front of her with a pissed off expression on his face.

" Are you this wreakless with everything?"

He growled out at her and she huffed feeling the anger in her rise as well, she leaned close to his face with a heavy glare in her eyes.

" I needed to get them away from Imam and the girl so dont fuck with me right now Riddick!"

She snapped back as she rose up and glanced down to see that they positioned four men underneath them outside and she was sure the others were already inside the building.

" There' four of them down there and the other eleven are in the building already im sure."

She said and he nodded logically he shocked her by grabbing her around her waist and bringing her against his muscled and nice smelling scent that reminded her of earth. She gripped him tightly letting her thighs wrap around his back legs before he shifted her to get onto his back. When she did, he moved like the deadly and fast cat creatures that they held in Crematoria. As he scaled the building getting to the roof and she gasped as she saw a sniper target them as they evaded the bullets below, were covered by the balcony. She wrapped an arm around his neck enough to allow him to breath as she turned on his back and aimed for the sniper before pressing down on the trigger of her gun. To her satisfaction the sniper flew back unto the ground and she shealted her gun once again and saw they were at the ledge of the roof top. Riddick pulled himself along with her up with ease and she couldnt believe how strong he still was.

" Riddick my ship is in at the space shuttle...if you want to split up-"

" Kid if you think your going to make it through a security filled space station your wrong, My ship isnt too far off."

He snapped at her and she looked at him with surprised eyes as she felt his hands on her thighs tighten slightly and passed it off as a reflex to the chaos they were going through at the moment. Riddick jumped from building to building and she wanted to tell him that she was fine and that she could walk but didnt. She sliently and selfishlessly enjoyed his skin pressed agaisnt hers and inhaled his scent yet stay focused on the area surrounding them. Suddenly she heard a loud roar of a ship engine that sounded like a 5500 model which was a huge Skiff that usually only high paying officals of the goverment had or...that Mr. Takashi had, she thought to herself in dismay as the ship came upon them. Its brasive spot light shined down at them and she was blinded momentarily but was sure that the ships logo was non other than Mr. takashi's, he had a variety of symbols as so that he would be almost untracable to all the other Merc's that he couldnt pay off. She then saw the ship's automatic machine gun as it twirled getting ready to shoot its bullets. She felt Riddick tense up before he cried out jumping from the roof of the building and narrowedly escaped the bullets as she had to watch herself as well as she was his back still.

" Jack stay here i am going to take out the ship."

He said as they landed inside a dark apartment and she shook her head not liking the plan at all.

" No i am going with you, i dont need your protection Riddick!"

She responded as she reloaded her gun and knew she only had one clip left and that she had to make it count. Riddick tensed up at her response as he let her down onto her feet before turning to her and took off his goggles letting her see those silver pools of his.

" From where im standing kid i think you do and i dont have the time or effort to protect you!"

" FUCK YOU!"

She snapped at him in a yell and before she knew it, he had pinned her to the wall and she knew he wasnt playing around yet she also didnt think this was a game and knew that she had survived and protected herself without him for years and she would do the same now. His breath caressed her neck and she trembled at the pleasurable sensation. She heard his low growl in the back of his thoat and she was shocked to find that it turned her on. She shook her head and focused on him.

" Be careful Jack.."

He whispered and she snorted lightly and tried to move agaisnt him but he just pressed his rock body harder agaisnt hers.

" My name is Kyra now and Riddick i am no longer a child, i have survived sex slave traders and Crematoria along with handfuls of Mercs all on my own! I will not be pushed aside anymore and left to be called weak so you ethier let me come with you or ill find a way to follow you!"

She snapped and they heard the elevator door down the hall open as well as saw the smoke comming out from under the door. She met his eyes and she knew she won the argument as he growled but released her and let her feet find the floor again. She quickly slammed herself up agaisnt the door and listened to hear footsteps comming down the hall. She quickly pulled out a grenade from her bag and nodded at Riddick to head towards the balcony window as she pulled out the second and last grenade in her bag. Before glancing over the balcony only to get bullets shot up at her in response. She muttered how police were bastards before pulling the pin out of the grenade and threw it down below at the men. After two minutes it went off and the building shook in reaction. Riddick took the open window of time they had as soon as the grenade went off as he replaced his goggles over his eyes and jumped onto the side of the building. She went to follow him but the apartment door flew open and she barely had time to grab the huge coffe table and heaved it onto its side and cursed as she saw the police enter the room yet stayed away from her thankfully.

" KYRA MOVE TO YOUR LEFT NOW!"

She heards Riddick's voice bark at her and she heard the urgency in it and listened to him. To her horror thats when the heard the skiff's engine heading closer and closer until its positioned itself outside the window and aimed its gun in the room. The police instantly began firing at it and she cursed as she knew that the cops made a huge mistake. The skiff's machine gun reved up before creating a beauitful but terrifying display of denfense agaisnt them. The bullets of the gun rang out every second on the second and she felt blood splash across her face even though se was standing safetly out of the guns aim but as for the police men, it was too late. She felt the anger rise in her at the fat fuck that was after her. What right did he have to try and claim her? She was her own company and she decided when she was done and when she was just starting. She had to send Mr. Takashi a message to leave her the fuck alone or lose a hundred of his men trying to catch her. She heard the automatic machine gun stop shooting and knew they had to reload it, also that it would take precisely four minutes to do so. She moved quickly as she pulled herself up and over the balcony railing, before grabbing the grenade out of her pocket and pulled the pin out with her teeth. Before grabbing onto the side of the building ledge and pulled climbed up it knowing she had only one minute to throw the grenade. She glanced over at the Skiff to find it had hovered up to her and there was a merc on the platform under the ship and was hastely reloading the gun. She smirked at him as she threw the grenade and it boucned onto the platform, the Merc looked at the Grenade with wide eyes and grabbed it only for it to explode. She braced herself as the smoke and debree hit her as well as the force of the explosion. She waited a second before she climbed up to the roof and gasped as she heard and felt the Skiff explode completely then and lost her footing because of it. She held onto a pattern that was on the side of the building as she hung between two balconies that were aligned from one another. Suddenly she felt a big hand grab her by the back of her shirt and roughly pull her up onto the roof. They rolled onto the roof top and she realized it was Riddick's arms that she was in.

" Nice move kid but you just triggered the whole police force to partipate in this shit, we need to get outta here now, follow me."

Riddick growled out in irratation and all she could do was roll her eyes at him before he led her quickly down the other side of the building and onto the quiet streets of the religious city. Riddick led her safetly out of the city, thankfully they didnt have to travel far to reach the desert dunes. The wind picked up as they did and she followed behind Riddick keeping his pace as they ran, knowing the police would be on them soon. Riddick stopped suddenly making her run into his hard back, she stumbled back as she rubbed her forhead in annoyance.

" Riddick what the fuck?"

She cried out and he turned and looked at her with a hard expression making her anger fade as she became confused.

" My ship is over there."

He said simply and she sighed out in exhasperation before she nodded and followed him around the small, sandy moutain that suprisingly covered the medium sized ship. She wondered where he was last that he was able to obtain such a nice ship? He entered in the security code and she watched as the platform came down, he turned around and looked at her waiting for her to get on the ship. She stared at him for a moment taken aback that he was waiting for her, this was Riddick we were talking about. Before she walked past him and inside the ship there was a small area that had two hallways. Riddick passed her and she followed him into the control room.

" Strap yourself in."

He ordered her as he reved up the ships engines and she did as he said, after five minutes the ship hovered before it blasted off into the sky.

" Unidenitfied craft lower yourself to 200 degrees and land."

They both heard the male voice over the radio and Riddick growled as he unlocked and raised the window shields so they could see outside. She saw the two fighter jets that were next to them, one of each side of the ship.

" Please tell me you have weapons on this thing?"

She asked him and he grunted at her but nodded before he pressed a few buttons and grabbed onto the control stick before she felt the ship shift and bullets targeted the jets, one went down without problems but the other evaded Riddicks attacks. There ship kept ascending and the jet followed and she cried out as there ship was roughly impacted.

" Dammit he hit the fucking wing of the ship."

Riddick growled out as he scanned the radar and she saw the intense look on his face and knew it was bad, she knew the ship could flounder in space if certain circuits were damaged.

" Hes falling back, were almost hitting the earths atmostsphere but since the wing in shot we have no choice but to wait for someone to help us.."

Riddick stated looking pissed off and she leaned back in her seat roughly as his words sank in and she felt dread hit her as did a realization. That she was going to be trapped in space with Riddick for a unknown amount of time as well as if someone did find them, it would not mean anything good for two highly wanted criminals who hijacked a stolen ship.

" How much food is on the ship? and how much fuel do you have in the tank?'

She asked him in a quiet tone he looked at her, reading her expression and she didnt look at him.

" For the both of us, the food will probably last us around four weeks and the fuel tank is halfway filled. Which is good because i was able to set a course for planet 36X, the ship will stay on course as long as the boosters last."

He said and she layed her head back on the co pilots seat and closed her eyes for a second and tried to relax her body. It didnt work as there was a very alert and very enticingly hot man next to her that she had yearned to see for years and now..he was finally next to her. She didnt know how to feel towards him as she felt excited and scared all at once and that was a usual feeling for her as she was a escaped convict who was hunted by mercs. Yet the sensations going through her body was a new feeling and one she couldnt idenitify with.

" If your going to stick with me for awhile kid you need to stop being so damn wreakless in confrotations, there was no need to blow up that skiff and cause all that attention."

He said and she looked up at him with rebellion in her eyes and was also angry that he didnt even ask why she did it.

" Listen Riddick you have been out of my life for a long time now and i think before i act as much as you want to think i dont, i have more than just problems with mercs and the authorities..and i had to send a message to a certain persistance bastard."

She said in a steel like tone as she thought about the fat and twisted man, she didnt realize that she clutched the arm rests of the chair tightly making her knuckles turn white. She felt the pain on the cuts on her arms but ignored it.

" I heard the Merc and i dont know of any Takashi but if your not more careful about your denfensive strategy then your no more than a dead man walking and i am not going to get killed beacuse of your wreaklessness."

Riddick growled out and she felt all of her stress hit her as well as her anger, couldnt stop herself from lashing out at him because of it. She unstrapped herself from the seat and stood up looking down at him with a heavy glare.

" I fucking know you wont Ha you showed me that eight years ago and guess what asshole Imam told me that you were going to leave us on that planet if it wasnt for Caroyln! I would NEVER do that to you Riddick so dont you-"

She never got to finish her rant as Riddick's face was suddenly in front of her and she felt his warm hands on her arms trapping her arms between the arm rests with his hands. His goggles were off and his pericing white and sliver eyes caught hers in his glaze. His eyes roamed from her eyes to her lips and she bit her bottom lip in a subconious act of nervousness.

" I left you with Imam to protect you, I couldnt take you with me you would of been killed in less than a year! I spent seven years on a frozen, dead rock so they wouldnt find you and use you to find me! I told you to stay with Imam...WHY DID YOU NOT LISTEN?"

He yelled at her in the end and she flinched at his tone and close proximity but stood her ground as she remembered the year with Imam and how dead she felt inside at living on the planet that just escaped from. She saw the anger in his eyes and the serious look on his face yet she also thought she saw concern as well, he now knew that she truly did end up like him, possibly worst off with the USPF. She looked into his eyes and searched them with no fear in her eyes and her nervousness disappeared.

" I..didnt belong there and as much as i dislike the life i lead now, i belive this is my destiny just as meeting you was a stepping stone towards it and if you dislike my fighting strageties so much than train with me and teach me."

She snapped at him with fire in her eyes and his serious expression faded as a smirk reached his lips. He cracked his neck and she watched him, not liking how there was tingling in her lower regions as she saw a bead of sweat roll down his strong neck. She inhaled with a shaky breath before she looked between him and her lap feeling anxious and nervous. He chuckled darkly and her eyes snapped to his, before she felt his hand leave her arm as he lightly grabbed a few strands of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. She trembled at his touch as his eyes ran up her neck along with letting his fingers slide across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and heard his small intake of breath at the action. She knew in that moment that she had crossed a line with him but she didnt care.

" Jack.."

He whispered and she looked up at him with a small smile as she shook her head softly at him.

" I..i guess i have missed you is all Riddick, dont look so serious."

She said to him with a weak smile and he glowered at her for a moment with a surprised expression on his face before it hardered once again.

" You shouldnt miss a wild dog kid.."

He said back to her in a stern tone and she rolled her eyes at him before grabbing his chin catching him off guard and he looked at her with caution reflected in his eyes.

" Maybe but then again i haved tamed quite a few wild animals and you are not as wild as you think!"

She countered and he smirked at her before he brought his lips close to hers and she gasped snapping back into her seat. He chuckled before tracing her lower chin as his eyes searched her face.

" Mm i can smell your fear, its faint but its there..and you cant tame me kid, no one can."

He responded before backing away from her, let his hand slide agaisnt her neck and hair as he walked past her and out of the control room. She shuddered in her seat feeling sensations that she hadnt felt in a long time as well as a emotion she didnt want to admit to herself. She stared up at the stars ahead of her and lost track of time as she sat in the seat and let her fingers find the leather of the arm chair and tore a little peice up with her nails subconiuously. Her mind wandered to Riddick and she wondered how long would he stick by her side? Probably not long as he was a lone traveler as well as a complete loner. What would she do after he left her? She was sure she would still be running from Takashi and that most likely the bastard would end up killing her as he was infamous for always killing off his hits and never left one alive. Yet she already accepted that her death would never be from old age but from a bullet or a blade. The thought that bothered her to the core was that she knew, that Riddick would not be right with her through the rest of her crazy, hectic life even though his life was the same as hers. She didnt realize that she passed out until she felt a warm hand caress her face and she tried to keep her breathing even, knowing already that it was Riddick and decided to try and play off that she was still asleep because she wanted to see what he would do next. It was quiet and dark as the lights had been dimmed on the count of her noctural sighted companion. His warm hand rested on her cheek for a second and in that moment she felt a heat come over her that made her want to snap up out of the chair and kiss him. Then just like that his hand disappeared and she was left with hearing his quick footsteps back out of the control room, the automatic sliding door slid open and shut quickly behind him with a sharp hiss. She opened her eyes and leaned back in her chair letting her arm cover her eyes as she contemplated why he just came in the room and touched her..so sensually? She knew that he couldnt be attracted to her in a sexual way so was it that he remembered her as a child? That he actually felt sentimental about her in some way? She knew that thinking about it would not help anything. She knew that she desperately needed to take a shower and also that she needed to train or sleep, whatever it took to shut her mind off. She decided to shower and made her way down the hallways and she had to check almost every door to find the bathroom. It was already equiped with clean towels and she was grateful as she undressed and got under the hot water. She let out a shaky breath as she thought about everything that had happened to her in the last 72 hours.

" Kor amaye...leva tassemore...i will not give up the fight...me amore..."

She whispered as she remembered her horrible time with the Slave traders when she was thirteen years old. They captured her as she was traveling alone in New mecca after she left Imam and was staying in a abandoned house that was practically falling down. She didnt realize that those bastards had been watching her for weeks. One night when she was sleeping, three of them entered the apartment, they had on black masks and were in a uniform that she had never seen before. They hauled her paniced form onto there ship which reminded her of a dump truck before they shoved her into a small portable cage. She remembered the fear and panic that laced into her slowly. Although she had already survived a deadly planet with ravenous creatures and she remembered telling herself that this wasnt any worst than the planet and that she would survive and she did. She stopped her thoughts and turned off the water as she got out. She Glared at herself as she looked through the mirror at herself and saw the fear that still laid in her. She was still very weak and that pissed her off, she shouldnt be upset at Riddick leaving her and she knew also that she needed to get away from him before he consmed her which he always did to both his and her surpise. She remembered when he first gave in to her pleas for him to hug her. She followed him around Imam's home making him flex his muscles in annoyance as well as looked at her with a steel expression. His serious, dont mess with me expressions didnt work after five months with being around him. They were sitting at Imam's dining room table directly across from one another and Jack looked at him with a determined expression.

" Riddick dammit i just want a hug its not like im asking you to save the world!"

She whined at him while he was calmly flipping through a book about Ship mechanics and she was amazed at how fast that he could read.

" For the last time Kid I. DONT. DO . HUGS. now drop it before i lock you outside of the house."

He threatened her with a dark tone but she knew he would never do it as Imam was shuffeling around the house preparing for his Sermon at his Church. He used to beg her to go with him but after a month he realized that she wanted to fight and train with Riddick more than pray and be humble like he was. Riddick looked up at her as she slammed her hands down on the table in anger.

" You know what Riddick, forget this, i dont want to hug you anyway!"

She gritted out like a angry child and knew she was acting stupid but after all she had been through with him in the five months they had been through together. She wanted to know when she was depressed or upset that he would be a good enough friend to console her. She was young and needed to be consoled and loved slightly as for four years she had been on her own and alone. Riddick was the first person that didnt shy away from her or look at her with little or no respect. She knew that he saw promise in her and even told her on one ocassion when he was training her. She turned away sharply from the table and was about to go to train some more in Imam's muslim praying room which he sacrificed so they could train without anyone comming after Riddick in public. Riddick surprised her by reaching up and grabbing her small form around the waist before sitting her on his lap.

" Stop being a pain in the ass kid."

He growled out and she looked up at him with wide eyes before she understood that somewhere deep down in Riddick he still had human emotions. She leaned back contently on his chest and read along sliently with him at a few pages about the packet he was reading. He helped her learn about how a ships controls and wires worked also how a ship was basically created over the next months and she became used to sitting in his lap. He let her everytime surprisingly after the second nervous time she tried to sit on him and he tensed up as she crawled into his lap but remained slient about it as he explained what he needed to her. Kyra snapped out of her memories as she wrapped the towel tightly around her and exited the ship. She went back to the bedroom she passed ealier and knew she would make it her own as it looked empty. She saw the lights were dimmed still and also that she would have to get used to the darkness as her companion would most likely keep the lights the way they were the entire trip. She opened the bedroom door after she made her way down the freezing hall and froze in the room as the steel door behind her closed shut. Riddick was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black boxers as he laid down on the bed, in the dimmed lighted room. His goggled were off and he lifted his head to look at her. She trembled and tightened her towel around her as his silver eyes periced hers from across the room. Before she knew it he had gotten off of the bed and was now inches from her, she took a steady breath and tried to look at him with pride and no embarressmet on her face. He looked down at her with narrowed eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" What are you doing?"

He asked her in a gruff tone and she looked up at him before stepping back from him and matched his stare at her.

" I thought this room was empty so i was going to sleep here of course! but..actually while your here do you have any spare clothes?'

She asked him in a soft tone at the end and he nodded at her briskly before nodding his head over to the dresser on the side of the room. She nodded back once before walking tensely past him, actually feeling nervous and hated it! Just get in and get out girl, dont do anything STUPID! she lectured herself as she opened his drawers and picked out a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top before she turned back towards Riddick only to gasp as she almost ran into him. She froze as he leaned down close to her ear and tremlbled as his breath caressed her neck.

" Dont ever walk around like this again or you wont like the consquences."

He growled out at her and she heard the fusteration as well as sharpness to his tone, it sounded as if he was actually angry at himself more then her. She didnt answer him and she watched him straighten up before he turned to leave the room. For some god awful reason she reached out and grabbed his muscled arm making him stop and tense up as he turned his head sideways to look at her.

" Riddick...i know this whole thing is making you uncomfortable as i am a female that you knew as a little girl but i will leave you as soon as we land."

She whispered not knowing why she was showing her weakness to him, yet maybe it was because he already knew her weaknesses or possibly that she was scared of letting him go as well as too exhausted to think correctly. She wasnt sure what was pushing her to continue her words but she only knew that she was pissed and fusterated herself.

" I also would like to continue where we left off with training eight years ago..i dont fucking like how you blindsided me."

She finished stubbornly and he smirked at her as he leaned in closer to her and she pressed a hand on his chest to stop him yet there was no force behind it.

" I will train with you because of how wreakless you are and i already told you that i would before kid."

He said back to her and she merely felt her nipples hardening as well as her lower region felt as if it was on fire, she didnt understand the strong emotions swirling in her at his close proximity.

" Riddick be careful.. i might possibly make you nervous.."

She tested him as she said the words sensually as she let her hand slide down his rippled chest, he growled out low in the back of his throat. Before he backed her into the wall that was behind her and she felt his hands wrap around her wrists before he captured them and pulled her up off the ground before he placed himself in between her thighs. She whimpered as he bit the skin on her neck and tightened her thighs around him as her towel slipped from her body and fell to the floor. She barely noticed as she bucked helplessly agaisnt him. He groaned out in a low, deep and very sensual way that made Kyra lose control as she pushed herself roughly off of the wall and smirked as Riddick had let his guard down for a second and held her to him as he stumbled back towards the bed a few steps. His eyes mets her and she gasped as he turned them, making her slam down onto the bed. He was on top of her in a second, periced her with his shining bright and so intense eyes. He growled as he looked down at her with some look in his eyes that she couldnt place, his eyes studied her naked body and she felt the heat course through her.

" Jack if you dont stop now dammit-"

Riddick snapped out at her in a husky tone, she didnt let him finish as she lifted her arm and let her hand press on his warm and structured face. Riddick instantly stopped talking and instead let his eyes close momentarily at her contact. She looked up at him with gentle eyes as she traced his cheekbone before her fingers went to his soft and warm lips. His eyes snapped open at her bold move and she knew that it didnt matter anymore if she let herself loose control.

" Riddick its Kyra now..."

she whispered softly at him before she firmly pressed her lips to his, he tensed up like he had been punched in the face. She felt how unresponsive he was to her kiss and could only be left to think that he did not want her like this, maybe she was just a female and he forgot himself when he initiated this whole thing. She reeled back from him as well as slid out from under him and off of the bed. She didnt let him say anything and she certainly didnt as she walked out of the room, leaving her bule towel behind.

" Your such a fucking idiot!"

She cursed at herself in anger as she thought about how stupid she was to let him make her think for a second that he felt anything for her even mere lust! She punched the steel wall in the hallway as she had no clothes and remembered that they were back in his room as was her friggan towel. She huffed in anger as she thought about actually putting her sweat filled clothes back on just because a stupid convict like him was probably simmering in his own anger in the room. She clenched her fists as she walked back up to the door and almost didnt press the access button.

" Just get in and out Jack its not fucking hard!"

She whispered to herself before she put a hard and cold expression on her face as she slammed her fist onto the button and watched the door swish open before she walked in. She saw Riddick was sitting the same spot that he had her pinned agaisnt, moment ago on the bed. He didnt look at her and she ignored him as she passed him and didnt act shy about her naked body as she leaned down and picked up the clothes Riddick gave her before she shot him a glare as she passed him.

" Hey."

Riddick barked out at her softly and she ignored him as she almost reached the door, she didnt expect him to grab her waist and push her up against the wall that was next to the door.

" Dont ignore me!"

He snapped at her in a rough tone and she met his eyes as she glared at him, and shook her head and struggled to get out of his grasp. He tightened his arms slightly tighter on her wrists before he looked at her with a serious expression which pissed her off even more.

" Riddick stop fucking manhandling me! i know you dont want me and im sorry that i even tried anything now get OFF ME BEFO-"

She never got to finish her threat as soft lips pressed on hers firmly and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She froze at first before she hestitantly kissed him back with passion. Riddick groaned onto her lips before he let his hand run down her thigh making her whimper out softly in pleasure. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and felt his hard erection on her womanhood. She was shocked at how big he was after he grinded agaisnt her making her gasp out in pleasure. He took advantage of that as he slipped his tounge heatedly into her mouth. She mewed out as she let her tounge softly run along his and her half open eyes closed as she softened the kiss and to her happiness, Riddick slowed the kiss to one that was gentle and careful along with full of unbridled passion. His hand moved up her back and mixed into her now damp long, wavy black hair and she found a emotion arise in her that overwhelmed her, it was a painful but not physical pain as well as the unfaliliar feeling of love that flowed through her. She couldnt help but to let her arms fall away from his neck before she ran her hands up his neck and grabbed the back of his neck in need as she pulled his lips more into hers. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it before he lifted her up and laid her onto the bed, not relenting on there slow kiss. She ran her hands down his chest when he finally seperated with her. His expression was of one of someone who looked stunned and alert all at once. She searched his eyes calmly for a moment before she took his hand from her neck and kissed his palm not breaking his eye contact. His eyes widened at her action and his grip on her thigh tighted.

" Your insane to want me kid..."

He huffed out with narrowed eyes as he looked down at her, making her tremble as his he glazed down at her with lustful eyes as his tounge moved across her finger.

" Riddick you made me insane about eight years ago.."

She countered him with a smile and he smirked at her boldness as well as her hontesty, before he leaned down and pressed his lips feverishly on hers. His hands were almost everywhere except where she wanted them and it was if he was teasing her in his own way. She growled out softly in fusteration and she grew tired of his games.

" Riddick.."

She gasped out as he bit her neck once again, she pushed on his steel like chest to try and make him pause but instead he just grinded agaisnt her roughly making her gasp out at the pleasurable sensation.

" Why are you teasing me dammit?"

She asked him in a weak tone only to hear his dark chuckle as a response. She looked up at him to find that he was staring down at her with serious eyes.

" Because i can.."

He told her in a low and calm tone making her scrunch her eyebrows up at him, he saw her expression and tensed up, she grabbed his shoulders knowing that he was going to get off of her.

" Riddick...dont...just tell me whats going on with you?"

She asked him in a soft tone and he growled out at her before he leaned down and nuzzled his face in the side of your neck.

" You still smell the same...like you did before.."

He mumbled out into her neck and she sighed knowing that his sense of smell was heightened, but then again the way he fought was unexplainable, not even a very althetic human could not move like he did.

" You mean like i did when i was younger?...its too werid for you isnt it?"

She asked him in a weak tone, now she knew why he pushed her away before and why he was about to push her away again. He didnt answer her but he didnt have to and instead she leaned up and kissed his neck gently before she gestured for him to get off of her. He rolled off of her and she felt mild disapointment at his warm skin leaving hers but got off of the bed and pulled the tank top on that was on the floor before she looked at his confused face. As she crawled onto the other side of the medium sized bed with black sheets before setteling under the red covers.

" What are you doing?"

He asked her in a low and soft tone, she smiled at him lightly before laying her head down the pillow.

" Im going to sleep of course and i want you to sleep with me...well JUST sleep with me that is."

She said with a light blush on her cheeks and he grunted in disbelief for a second, before he turned and laid down on his pillow. She put her head on his chest contently and he didnt protest to it and instead mixed his hand into her hair.

" Jack...Kyra this world is too cold and barren like i am, i cant give you what you want."

He stated in a hard tone as his fingers played with the ends of her hair, she didnt move or look up at him before she let her hand caress his chest.

" What do you think i want from you Riddick?"

She asked him in a whisper as she heard his heart thump softly in his chest and was amazed that the man wasnt alien as she wondered about it at times.

" I dont have the faintest clue kid."

He grumbled out in a amused tone, she smiled at it he never failed to surprise her with his responses. She snuggled closer to him before she turned and met his nerve wracking eyes that made her heart speed up at one glance.

" I dont ethier...Riddick do you still..."

Kyra didnt finish her question as it was a random and unusal one but she needed to know what he thought about the subject that had been pestering her, her entire life.

" Speak."

He said to her slowly and she inhaled deeply before turning to look at him with questioning eyes.

" Do you..stilll hate God?"

She asked him in a whisper and she felt his hand tighten around her arm slightly as did his hair that was still mixed into her hair. His eyes sharpened and he inhaled deeply and calmly before he spoke.

" I havent thought about God in a long time but yea i guess i do...why would you ask me a question like that?"

He grunted to her and she wanted to tell him that she was starting to think that God truly did work in mysterious ways and that there meeting after eight years was a slim to none chance. She had always been burdened with beliveing in the mystic being but yet she always managed to evade death when the odds were highly agaisnt her.

" Because i can..."

She whispered back at him with a smile and he looked at her with serious and questioning eyes as well but his facial expression had a small grin plastered on it.

" Your really are an enigma kid now go to sleep.."

He said to her softly and she nodded against him before wrapping her leg around his, he chuckled softly before he shifted and got comfortable himself. Jack had remembered sleeping with him as a child sometimes but it felt nothing like this. She felt exhausted but her mind was racing with questions about her stone faced companion that never stopped confusing her. As well as questioned her own breathtaking feelings for the convict. She felt his fingers rub her bare back from underneath her tank top and she was surprised at how tender and loving the handsome man could be at times. She kissed his neck twice softly emitting a low growl from him as he responded to her by biting softly down on her neck and she giggled at the sensation.

" Riddick that tickles dammit!"

She giggled softly out and Riddick chuckled down at her as he pulled slightly away from her yet kept his grip on her waist.

" You started it.."

He grumbled out and she nodded knowing he was correct but couldnt help but to smile as for the first time in a long time she felt safe. She fell into her slumber a few seconds later leaving a slient Riddick to look over her with intense eyes. She woke up feeling cold and opened her eyes to find herself alone in the dark room, she sighed and flipped onto her back and stared up at the dark ceiling trying to awaken her senses. What if he does leave me? Its bound to happen...and i need to be prepared for it unlike i was all those years ago..Kyra thought to herself before she rose out of the bed and grabbed the sweat pants that she left on the floor before she lazily put them on and stepped outside into the dim lited hallway. She could feel the ship not running correctly and hoped that they made it there destination before they both starved to death. She made her way to the control room and walked inside the empty room and located the control panel.

" Computer show me the coornidates of our destination as well as give me the time estimated till we land."

Kyra said in a clear tone as she let herself plop down into the piolts seat. " Command understood, hold for data processing." The female computer voice called out and she waited patiently for two minutes and tensed up as she heard the computers voice once again. As well as a large holograpic map popped up onto the glass window in front of her. It showed that there destination was too far for the ship to make it and she wondered if her math was off as she calulated the time it would take.

" Total time till landing is four weeks and three days."

The computer then confirmed her suspisions and she tensed up feeling anger hit her as she knew Riddick knew the time accurately as well yet hid it from her. They would have no food for three whole days and she knew going hungry for three days was not an option as she had to go without food for two whole days before she began stealing and those two days were the most hardest ones to survive not counting the Hunter Grazer crash.

" Computer what other planets are closer to reach?"

She asked in a irraitated tone as she felt her annoyance reach its limit, as the computer took three minutes to finally respond.

" Only 72X is the only planet in the route that allows humans to land on it, should i readjust the destination?"

THe computer asked and Jack wasnt sure about the planet as she had never heard of it yet it was planet that they could reach without going hungry. She was about to confirm it when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she snapped her eyes up to find Riddick. Somehow he had gotten into the room without her knowledge, how long had he been there listening?

" Keep the current Destination Computer."

Riddick said in a hard and clear tone as he looked down at Jack with those silver eyes that seemed to look into her soul. She glared at him with questioning eyes and he shook his head silently before stepping away from her.

" That planet is Merc infested and if we were to land there, i would give us maybe five minutes after landing before we were surrounded. Next time you want to change the course you let me know before you do it Jack."

He growled out in annoyance and she merely snorted but nodded knowing that he was right and she could of just invertently led them into a very dangerous situation if he hadnt found out what she had done.

"Riddick we are going to go without food and possibly water for Three whole days! I am pissed that you didnt even think to tell me such an important fact!"

She growled back at him, standing up and she met his eyes and saw the hardness in them but also she felt a huge sense of guilt hit her as she knew that was the only safe planet that they could land on and that he didnt tell her most likely because it would only worry her. She relaxed her tense muscles and defensive stance as she looked at him with weak eyes.

" Im sorry dammit i know you were only doing what you thought was best but i dont need you to sugarcoat things for me or worst not tell at all. I have a right to know because now that i do know im not going to eat as much food or drink as much water so when we need it we have it...Im going to go train."

She said in a tired tone as her heart and mind were sending out too many confusing signals to her brain as she stared at the passive man in front of her. She went to walk past him when his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist firmly stopping her movements.

" You need to eat something before you train, and i dont want to hear shit right now from you because if you want to get stronger than having energy is esstential."

He grunted out and she looked up at him with shocked eyes while he merely looked back at her with unreadable ones.

" Fine but im not eating alot dammit because i have been homeless and without food for too long in my life and i made a promise to myself that i would never let myself go hungry again."

She said simply before pulling her hand out of his grasp and retreated out of the room into the kitchen, Riddick didnt follow her and she felt such a need to kiss him again that it almost ate away at her with him being so close. She ate half of a instant meal that consisted of some strange meat and potatoes, she put it back when she was done and made her way into the training room where she stripped her pants leaving her in her underwear along with Riddicks tank top. She let herself endure the normal pain that came to training and learned to love it as her body was telling her that she was making process. She did one hundred sets of one handed push ups along with some complex sits up before she began doing her fighting combinations. She didnt hear Riddick come into the room until she felt a hard chest hit her back as well as his strong arms reach out and grab her waist. She trembled as his fingers slid accidently under her shirt caressing her stomach, and tried to not to show how much his touch pleasured her.

" I want you to come at me with everything you got and i want you to not hold back."

Riddick whispered into her ear and her knees almost gave way as his breath caressed the back of her neck. She tried to clear her throat but all that came out was a small whimper. Riddick's growl vibrated through out her body as his hands caressed her stomach. She knew then that he knew his effect on her as he was purposely trying to distract her in that moment.

" Are you focused...Jack."

He growled out her name as if it was a dark taboo and one that she wanted him to explore fully as she grasped onto his pants not knowing what else to do as his calulated fingers made there way slightly down almost touching her heat. She trembled agaisnt him as she let herself mew out a soft whimper once again before she grabbed his arm trying to steady herself.

" You know im not right now you asshole."

She whimpered out and he chuckled letting his lips find her neck before his tounge slid over he earlobe as well as let his teeth trace the soft flesh.

" R..Rid-ick.."

She stuttered out in a nervous whisper and he didnt respond with words only letting her hear his lust filled growl.

" How am i suppose to train you if you act like this around me?"

He groaned out in a fusterated tone as he swiftly lifted her legs out from under her before slamming her down onto the floor matt. He leaned down next to her and her wild eyes searched his face but couldnt understand him as he looked so intense and serious as he glazed down at her form. She saw the internal battle in his eyes then as his fists clenched up almost as if he was fighting himself not to touch her any further. She narrowed her eyes at him as she found that she needed him and that he need to give himself to her. She was never a girl who enjoyed sex and found the act to be somewhat disgusting and too animalistic for her tastes. Yet with Riddick he made her body act in the most delicious of ways and she couldnt deny what she wanted from him any longer. She grabbed his fist and brought it to her face before kissing it softly, his hand instantly unclenched and she let her fingers weave there way through his. He looked disturbed and shocked at the intimate touch yet he didnt pull away from her.

" Riddick..i want you...and until i can have you...i doubt that i will able to stand so close to you without having othr thoughts on my mind.

She whimpered out and Riddick smirked down at her then before he brought his body over hers and let his lips find the base of her neck once again.

" You have always been strong willed Jack but i am not kid and if i let this continue...i dont think i can be gentle with you."

He grunted out in a hoarse tone and she stilled agaisnt him as she took in his words and the sound of his voice, he sounded as if he was in pain. As if he couldnt hold back from her and was trying desperately to do so, of course she had thoughts about how he would be in bed but the way he was acting was as if he was a beast in bed and as if he didnt want to scare he away. For Richard B Riddick that was a amazing feat as he was known for his control and for his power. She grinned up at him softely as she reached up and caressed his cheek, his eyes snapped to hers and she lifted up her shirt showing her breasts to him with unwavering eyes.

" Riddick i have never enjoyed sex...as i have never wanted a man as strongly as i want you and if you stop and walk away from me again...i wont be able to stop myself from trying to sexually attack you every chance i get."

She joked but she was quite serious, she wanted him so badly that her whole body was trembling in need and her mind was screaming out for him. Riddick looked at her with sharp yet half closed eyes as he took in her expression as well as her heavy breathing. he still felt unsure and she saw the hesitation in his eyes as if he touched her in the wrong way she would break like glass. She whimpered causing him to growl out in lust as he let his hand slide over her stomach and inbetween her breasts. She looked at him with dark eyes as she wanted him to touch her but he merely teased her as always.

" Dammit Riddick i am not that little girl anymore trying to act like a boy who adored your ever move in fact i never was, i found your power and strength so alluring and so fucking attractive even back then..i..i wanted you and i wasnt stupid i knew you could never want a kid and so i decided instead to then dress like you and act like you because maybe then i could feel how you felt and have the power that you possess to take out my enemies."

She whispered out and wondered why she just told him that sick truth, and hoped he didnt look at her as a screwed up person but she was young and stupid back then. He looked at her with hard eyes as she saw the wheels in his head working rapidly.

" You find me attractive and strong right? Am i finally the woman that you would lust over?...That you could...lo-"

She stopped her words right then as shock registered on her face, Love? She was about to tell him in someway that she loved him and that she hoped he could love her. Yet in this chaotic universe and with both of them being two beings that did not let compassion or love enter there lives as it was a weakness and one that would get you killed. She knew all that and she was terrified of the prospect of being in love with him yet it didnt make her want to push him away in that moment. She only longed to see where these feelings of hers would lead and if she truly did love this man. Riddick looked stunned into silence as he stared down at her sliently.

" Jack as much as i would love to take you fully right now, i fucking cant do it, you are too young and for me to lump myself in the same group as the bastard men that took your virginity from you."

He grunted out in a ferice tone and she shook her head at him as he leaned back on the balls of his feet before standing up. She tried to reach for him but grasped air and she tried to hide her hurt but as always her hurt molded into anger. She ripped her shirt down to cover her body before clenching her fists as she stood up as well. They looked at one another, Jacks eyes looked full of anger and pain while Riddick's merely looked hard and unwavering.

" Do you want me to train you or not kid?"

He barked out at her and she heard the underlying anger that was in his tone and could only let her face show a expressionless mask as she nodded silently and got into a defensive stance. He came at her quickly and she barely had time to dodge his fist comming towards her stomach. She tried to uncloud her mind but she was filled with a rage as she didnt understand why he was being so noble? When he was a animal on the inside and they both knew it. She dodged his quick fists and kicks before she saw a flaw in his movements, when he punched he seemed to leave his right side of his body unguarded. She watched him as he tried to grab her yet she ducked down and backed away from him yet again.

" Dont just dodge kid i need you to hit me!"

He barked at her and she wondered idly when he started calling her " Kid" again and she found that she didnt like it. As it reminded him of how much of a child she still was, she was panting slightly as they had been at it for 15 minutes so far. She knew she had to show him her full strength and had to prove to him that she was a independant and sexy woman who could even take down the Big bad. She kept that in mind as she circled him and he stood still not watching her movements but she knew he could sense and hear every footstep. She faked a attack to his back but he easily turned and blocked it. He went to punch her and as he did so, she swiftly moved slightly to the right before roundhouse kicking him directly in his right hip. He grunted out softly in pain before he shook it off and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

" Good Jack but i dare you to try that again?"

He said in a dark tone and she glared at him and snorted lightly at his comment, as if she was crazy enough to try a move that he remembered and could counter attack her with.

" I wont be using that move agaisnt you again anytime soon Riddick but come at me again and i'll show you a move that i learned on a distant military planet."

She said at him in a amused tone and he grinned at her and nodded before comming at her and she thought he was going to punch her yet he stopped and pulled his arm back. Before he turned and had his shiv to her neck, she stopped moving instantly as he broke the rules by pulling out a weapon. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised as her eyes roamed over the silver shiv that glinted dangerously at her. She glared at it slightly as she knew that in trying to disarm the shiv she put her own neck on the line in doing it as one false move would cut her neck up like a peice of meat and without Riddick being involed in any of it. She looked at him with wide and clear green eyes before she let her right knee and her left hand come up at the same time. He blocked her knee which is what she expected him to do. As he blocked her knee she quickly put her hand inbetween his and the knife before using her other free hand to try and punch him. He had no way to block and so he backed up with a wicked grin on his face.

" Mm nice but you could of really fucked yourself up by doing that kid."

He said to her and she nodded once knowing that and felt the fusteration and anger leave her as she stared at the handsome man in front of her knowing that she needed to just be thankful that she was able to see him again.

" Yes well i had to try...Riddick...just forget everything from before okay? I guess i still am a kid in that department...anyway you can show me how to defend myself agaisnt bullets?"

She asked him and he looked at her silently for a few moments and she wondered if she somehow confused him as he looked annoyed. Yet he didnt say anything at first as he circled her in silence and he seemed to be studying her.

" Your form is good and i can teach you what i am able to in this ship without using real bullets but the most important thing for you to know is how to clear your mind and focus on a plan instead of becomming wreakless as i have seen." He said in a deep tone and she hated how sexy that damn tone of his was and how it made her heart race along with his eyes that led to the soul of the amazing yet stubborn man next to her.

" Lets do it."

That night she slept in the other bedroom and felt such a loss as she knew that she would have to get over him as he was not going to end up being her soulmate as those stupid romance movies and novels told her as a child and every other little girl in the universe. No the real hard truth of the world was the person that you love may not love you back and the universe is not filled with Guardian angels or pixie dust but instead death and evil men. The next four weeks flew by. She found a comfortable balance with Riddick as they trained together the marjority of everyday yet she made sure to never let herself feel anything other than a kinship with the man. She never brought her feelings up or acted sexual or needy in anyway around him and he seemed to find satisfaction in that as he never acted sexual or wanting of her in anyway. Still she felt herself becomming numb inside and found comfort in the wall radio in her room at night as she listened to slow trance music and tried not to think about him. By the last day before they reached there destination was when Jack realized all the food was gone and she ended up ripping up the entire kitchen in her search for more water as she saw only two bottles left. She didnt even hear Riddick walk up behind her as always he was like a panther when he walked.

" Kid this is the time to be relaxing and not training or getting into a panic, we knew this was going to happen."

He said as he leaned on the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and flexing against his chest, he seemed anxious as well not knowing what to do, she looked at him with wide eyes as she shook her head.

" No i thought i made sure to leave food for us today but i must of ate more than i thought i did...and the water...i guess we can mange but what time tommorow will we be reaching the planet?"

She asked in a dreadful tone and Riddick looked down at her with friendly eyes as he saw the fearful expression on her face.

" Jack i saved some water for us in my room and we will get to the planet around 1pm."

He said and she nodded looking around the disarayed kitchen that had pots and pans along with silverware all over the floor. She sighed as she began cleaning it all up and to her surprise Riddick helped her siliently and she almost threw the plate on the counter as his arm brushed agaisnt hers. Riddick looked down at her in that moment seeing her jumpy reaction and his fists clenched up.

" Im going to the control room."

He stated in a dark tone before setting the plate into the steel cabinet and left her quickly, she could only stare after him with questioning eyes. She spent most of her time in her room listening to music until she became bored and decided to roam into the back of the ship into the storage rooms. She smirked as she saw tons of boxes with the name of LUKE CONWAY on them. Riddick must of found this Luke Conway or his ship somewhere. Yet as she rumagged around the box, she found various weapons that could only belong to a Merc. She groaned as she wondered why Riddick would be crazy enough to steal a Merc skiff. She knew though that if there were any trackers on this thing, he would of found them. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out a small white picture book and opened it. What she seen inside of it made her grip the book tightly and made her stomach turn as she saw five different almost naked girls looking terrifed and that was only the first page. She sallowed feeling her dry throat yet couldnt set the book down and instead she sat down on the floor and began taking out the pictures like a maniac. At the end of it she had all of the pictures out and organzied in a circle around her. She stood up and tried to take her time as she looked at the one hundred pictures, all different girls even alien ones strung up and handcuffed with those clothes shredded or completely ripped off of them. She didnt realize her tears falling down her face as she thought about the slave traders that had captured and tortured her before the three of them raped her. She heard that raped victims even though it was vile thought to think apparently couldnt help but to enjoy it as there bodies were helplessly reacting to the unwanted men. Yet with her she didnt even get wet and so the rape was brutal and extremely painful, it took her weeks to heal and she remembered how the disgusting traders dumped her onto a shady planet in the mud and while it was raining no less. She laid there for hours wondering if they were going to come back but was in too much pain to even move. Thankfully a decent old man saw her and instantly got to her to a healing facility.

" FUCKING BASTARDS!"

She screamed out and didnt realize that she had snapped until the four boxes that were piled up next to her were scattered across the floor. She was lost in a angry daze as she remembered the vile men touching her as well as stared at the pictures that surrounded her and knew that almost all of the woman were dead or wanted desperately to be at this point. She sat in the dark room for hours and ignored her thirst as she knew she needed to save the remaning water till she really needed it.

" Jack."

She heard Riddick's deep voice in the distance and idly looked behind her to see him standing in the doorway as dim light swallowed up the room. He stepped closer to her and looked at the ground, she saw his silver eyes shift through the images before he looked at her with a calm expression. Before he surprised her slightly by comming behind her and picking her up bridal style into his arms. She felt so lost and numb that all she could do was wrap her arms loosely around his strong neck before burying her face into the crook of it. He brought her into her room and set her down onto the bed. She reached out and grasped his wrist tightly and looked up at him with miserable eyes. He didnt say anything and sat down next to her on the bed and she saw his fists clenching up and wondered why? yet she didnt ask and instead he shocked her once again by swiftly reaching out and pulling her to him. On instinct she wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face back into the same spot on his neck as she let her silent tears fall. She knew she was showing him such a great weakness but didnt have the will to care.

" Hey kid...i know you didnt expect to see those images and i didnt want you too as i seen them before."

He said in a gruff but soft tone and she grabbed his hand and pulled it around her, not noticing how Riddick tensed up and looked at her with intense eyes before he wrapped his arms around her securely.

" So many girls...had to suffer that nightmare like i did, and i was one of the lucky ones because for some reason they let me go...but not after brutally raping and injuring me...if it wasnt for that man..who saved me i know i would be dead."

She shuddered out and she felt his hands tighten around her as well as his flexing muscles and she looked up at him to find his eyes closed tightly almost as if he was trying to block something out. He opened them a second later and met her green eyes with a ferice pair of his.

" I would of found you and killed them all so fucking slowly that they would wish for death after the first three seconds."

He bite out in a dangerous tone and she could only stare at him in awe before her eyes turned gentle. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand making his eyes darken slightly at her action.

" Jack.."

He growled out a warning but she merely smiled at him and he searched her eyes before he calmly shut his as he leaned into her touch.

" Relax Riddick im not going to try anything...i know that you will probably never look at me as a woman and im just content with being by your side for the moment..."

She whispered and studied him as he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes for a second before they snapped open with alertness. Those dark eyes showed so much intensity in them that she pondered what the man had going on inside of him? He seemed to be shielding so much from her...and from everyone else, she didnt like it and found herself wanting to know more about him. She lowered her hand as they stared at one another, she felt her sexual tension hit her as she let her eyes roam down his body. His deep low half growl slash grunt snapped her out of her daze. She looked at him to see his muscles flexing as if he was holding back on his words or...his actions? She smiled at him lightly to try and cut the thick tension in half yet Riddick looked so tense that he merely backed away from her before showing her his back.

" Jack...i care if you live understand? So dont be reckless and use this anger against anyone when we reach the planet."

He said and she watched in shock as he walked away and she found herself looking down at the pictures before she kicked them roughly out of there neat formation. Before she went into the control room and sat down kicking the damned controls that laid next to her feet. You should just go and train, fuck the water! She thought to herself in fusteration at the sex traders that still continued to roam the universe making females continue to suffer...

Authors note: This is as far as I have got to so far with this story but please let me know what you think and if it is formatted right as well as if you think that the story drags on. I am trying one day to publish an Original story of my own but for now Fan fiction helps me improve on my writing. I will post more of this story if I get at least two reviews (lol) so please don't hold back and thank you for reading!


End file.
